Forever Yours, Forever Mine
by lostmoonchild
Summary: His desire to see them again kept him going and after two hundred years, Allen found them. His joy is short lived, however, when the war between Exorcists and Akuma begin again and he's accused of crimes he never committed. Takes place after "Scream"
1. Chapter 1

lostmoonchild: I'M BAAAACK! Hehe, took a little while but I did finally pop out a good first chapter. Quick warning, I'm not used to writing modern day fics. *ignores Muse shouting "Liar!"* Okay, fine. Fics where the main characters are from two hundred years in the past being thrown into modern day situations so if it's a bit rocky, that's why. Anyway, let's get this party started!

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM so don't sue.

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

"_Kanda… What if the Order isn't what the world thinks it is? What if it's ultimately creating something more sinister than what the Earl can manage alone?"_

A soft groan was heard from beneath the heavy blankets as the alarm clock suddenly started blaring, washing away the remnants of the morning's dream as a slender hand shot out and started searching for the offending electronic. "Son of a bitch!" A teenage girl shouted as she jumped out of bed and hurried to get dressed. Grabbing her cell phone, she immediately dialed a number. "Lavi! I overslept! Cover for me for about fifteen minutes, will ya? Yeah, I'm running out the door right now."

She ran out the door, pausing only long enough to lock it before running down the street. How could she have forgotten to change the time to get up? If she didn't get fired then it was going to be nothing short of a miracle! Maybe she could fake period cramps. Nothing seemed to scare the living daylights out of guys more than a woman on her period, which meant she'd have to fake chocolate cravings.

A grunt left her lips when she suddenly crashed into somebody, her eyes widening as she stared into strangely familiar gray eyes. "Oh, sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going. Are you okay?" The boy asked as he helped her up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Look, I gotta run."

"Uh, sure. My name's Allen Walker."

"Lili James*. Look, Allen, I really gotta run. If I'm late, my boss is going to murder me and I can't let one of my best friends get fired."

"Oh, right. Well, then I'll see you around." Allen grinned slightly before watching as she ran off.

His heart clenched tightly as he watched her run away, his memories focusing on the distant memory of his sister. This girl had to be her reincarnation since both girls had the same name and appearances. After two hundred years of searching, had he finally found his sister's reincarnation? Was it possible that he'd find everyone else's reincarnations too?

Taking a deep breath, Allen began walking in the same direction that Lili ran hoping to get some answers.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

"Oh Gods kill me now."

Lavi couldn't help but grin as he watched Lili fake another cramp, watching as she crouched down. "I never got how that helped cramps." Lavi commented lightly before resuming his work.

They both knew their boss was listening in on their conversation so they had to make it convincing. "I never got how a gay guy can be fascinated by a woman's period." Lili responded as she stood back up and got back to work. "So did Gramps get that book for me?"

"Yeah. You wanna swing by after work and pick it up?" Lavi questioned as he put the bowls away.

"Sure. How much am I gonna owe Gramps?"

"Probably a couple weekends dusting those ancient books. You know there was this chick about two hundred years ago that had the exact same spelling for your name? Her name was Lili Walker and she had a brother who was thought to be a traitor."

"Give me a minute. Doe-eyed couple just came in."

Lavi smiled and waited until Lili came back in, listing off the order. "So what'cha think about that?" Lavi questioned.

"You realize earlier today I ran into this guy named Allen Walker?"

"Hey, that's the brother's name."

"You two get back to work! I don't pay you to talk!"

"You pay us to work?" Lili muttered under her breath causing Lavi to snicker.

The two snickered as they began working again, sighing when they heard another customer enter the restaurant. "Hot damn… Lil, check this guy out. He's kinda cute." Lavi said softly as he peeked around the corner.

Lili's jaw dropped when she saw Allen sitting in a booth, looking around with mild interest. "That's the guy I ran into earlier!" Lili hissed, her voice high and panicked. "Oh shit."

"What're you waiting for? I don't pay you to stand around and gawk at customers! Lavi! Get your ass back to those dishes!"

Lavi shrugged a little before returning to the dishwasher. "Welcome to Amintire. My name's Lili and I'll be your waitress today." Lili said as she handed Allen a menu. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Do you guys have tea?"

"Would you like it hot or cold?"

"Hot please." Allen smiled pleasantly at her. "Can you answer a question for me?"

Lili raised an eyebrow. "Honey, you're cute but I don't think it'd work between us." Lili told him. "People would think we're actually related."

Allen laughed. "No, but that's good to know. Out of everything on the menu, what would you say is the best?" Allen questioned.

"As long as it's Jerry, everything. Just take your time and I'll be back with your tea. A couple scoops of sugar, right?"

"Uh, yeah."

Lili hurriedly excused herself, her heart racing in her chest. How did she possibly know that when she hadn't ever seen him before? "Whoa, what's up?" Lavi asked as he looked up. "Flower, what's going on? You look about ready to wet yourself or faint or something embarrassing."

"The guy didn't tell me how he wanted his tea and I knew he liked two scoops of sugar. How in the-"

Lavi covered her mouth and pulled her into the walk-in freezer, careful not to lock the both of them inside. "Just take a deep breath, Lili. I know you're about to have a full-blown freak out but calm down. The guy can't stay here all day."

"You're right." Lili said with a small nod. "Okay. Bring him on!"

"That's my girl. Now let's get back to work before the boss has a coronary. Remember, you're supposed to be on the rag."

"Yeah and hormonal insanity is typically a warning to all men."

Lili forced herself to stop shaking as she fixed Allen's tea, telling herself that he wasn't stalking her and that he couldn't stay in the small restaurant all day. Could he?

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

He enjoyed the quiet that came with mediating but if he allowed his thoughts to wander and his mind to fall too deeply into a relaxed state, he swore he could see memories he knew weren't his. The more prominent ones, however, were of a girl with green and blue eyes that always seemed to be shining.

There were times he'd see the girl with a boy that had white hair and a scar over his eye. Both were usually eating inhuman amounts of food but they were always so thin as if the food was just passing through them, barely giving their bodies any nutrients. Who were they?

Then he'd see a hyperactive boy with red hair and an eye patch always grinning. _"Yuu's underwear!"_ The redhead shouted.

"_Challenge accepted, you retarded rabbit!"_

"_Kanda!"_ A Chinese girl shouted.

"_Hn."_

"_Kanda-bear!"_

_Don't call me that. I'll kill you if you call me that again._

Who were they? What did they mean to him? He couldn't remember ever seeing those people before. Who were they and why did he have memories of them? _"Stupid. Come Hell or high water, when this is done I swear we're going to get married."_ Who did he want to marry?

_Lillian Walker… I love you._

Dark eyes widened as pants left the teenager's face, a thin sheet of sweat coating his face. He looked around quietly, taking in the comforting sight of his room. The fact that his foster father hadn't come barging into the room told the teenager that he was safe. Nobody would ever need to know that he was having strange dreams.

Calmly getting out of bed, the teenager tied back his long black hair and grabbed his kendo sword determined to get an hour or so of practice in before he had to deal with his over-emotional foster father. Maybe he could even do a search later on about such strange dreams to see if he couldn't somehow find an answer.

* * *

><p>*For those who might not remember, Lili's original last name was James before she took Allen's last name.<p>

lostmoonchild: I was reading through this chapter and originally thought that the restaurant's name should be Naburi but then my muse decided to smuck me one while screaming that it should be different. So I decided to change the name to "Amintire" which translates into "memory." So I'm gonna vanish for a week and I'll see you guys later! Read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

lostmoonchild: Konbanwa! I'm actually in a good mood today (my brother's home for Christmas, yay!) although I wish these damn plot bunnies would stop reproducing. Anway, here's the second chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM so don't sue.

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

He could tell that the girl was now skittish after the incident in the restaurant so he was careful to keep his distance for a few days and never let her see that he was watching her. Allen could always feel his chest clenching tightly when he saw her hanging around the redhead that looked like Lavi or the girl that looked so much like Lenalee. What surprised him was that they all bore their names and a majority of their personalities.

"Don't say a word or I'll kill you right here and now."

Allen stiffened when he felt the cold blade against his throat before relaxing slightly when he recognized the voice. "I'm not doing anything." Allen said softly.

"You're stalking Flower." Lavi responded. "Who are you? What do you want?"

If he told the truth about what he wanted, could he convince the redhead that they had been lovers in a previous life and that all he wanted were his friends and family? "My name's Allen Walker." Allen said finally. "You're Lavi, right?"

"Been stalking all of us?" Lavi challenged. "I've seen you watching Lenalee too! I don't know what kind of game you think you're playing but I won't let you hurt them!"

Allen sighed softly to himself. Two hundred years later and this Lavi was paranoid. Was it possible that he was subconsciously remembering the fear that the two girls had felt? "Nighttime's the hardest," he said finally. "You try to sleep but you're always hearing screams and explosions. Sometimes in your nightmares, people turn into these monsters that want only to kill you."

"How do you know?" Lavi asked, his shaking voice barely above a whisper.

"Because I know why, Lavi. Something bad is about to happen and people you've never suspected before will get pulled into it." Allen told him. "Sooner or later, somebody wearing a black jacket with silver or golden buttons will arrive. They'll claim that you were chosen and that you don't have a choice but to go with them."

"And you know this how?"

"Because I've been watching them for as long as they've been watching me. Whatever you do, Lavi, don't go with them. Don't even let Lili go with them."

Lavi pressed the pocketknife's blade harder against Allen's neck. "Why not? What would they want with Flower?" Lavi demanded.

Did he dare confess the truth? "Do you believe in reincarnation, Lavi?" Allen asked finally.

"Don't change the subject!"

"I'm not. You want an answer and in order for me to give you that answer, you need to answer my question. Do you believe in reincarnation?"

Lavi hesitated a moment. He couldn't deny that there was a possibility that there was life after death and he couldn't claim that he didn't believe that some people were reincarnated. "Sure." Lavi responded.

"They're not interested in the person Lili is now. They're interested in who she was once upon a time. They'll even take an interest in you and Lenalee. Hell, they'll even look for BaKanda. Anybody I knew once upon a time, they'll hunt down now."

"Why?"

"Because something's happening and I'm being accused of it. Because I'm being accused, they'll attempt to catch me by using people that I cared about."

"And they'd use Lili why?"

"Because in a previous life, Lili was my sister. We both were taken in by a secret organization known as the Black Order."

The name struck a chord with the redhead, his mind's eye immediately focusing on a castle and a funeral. He could see tears rolling down Lenalee's beaten face as she looked up at him, silently asking why he was joining up with them. "Right." Lavi responded. "And you decided to rebel against this 'Black Order', which may not even exist."

"It still does. In your previous life, you were a Bookman in training. You had forty-nine aliases by the time we met. Your best friend was arguably a guy named Yuu Kanda who eventually became my sister's fiancé. Both of them died not even twelve hours after BaKanda proposed."

"So you think that because we were all so connected with each other, this organization which may or may not exist is going to capture us and use us to lure you in? Sounds like bullshit." Lavi said as he pushed Allen away. "Here's a piece of friendly advice. Stop stalking us and check yourself in to a mental hospital because you're clearly living with some delusion."

Allen sighed softly to himself as he watched Lavi walk away. Something told him that the redhead was going to be safe for now but he still needed to be cautious. Sooner or later the Black Order would find them and the higher ups would send someone to bring in anybody that could possibly lure him back.

If he could get this hands on Lili and somehow remind her of who she had been once upon a time then maybe he could keep them safe for just a little while longer.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Lenalee closed her eyes as she rubbed her forehead, feeling another headache coming on. She didn't know why the headaches had suddenly started but she knew that her friends were all suffering as well. She just wished that whatever was going on would stop.

"Are you feeling sick?"

The Chinese girl closed her eyes as she felt her brother's hand on her forehead before smiling at him. "Just getting another headache." Lenalee told him. "I'm fine, Komui."

Doubt showed on the man's face as he looked down at Lenalee. Ever since their parents' deaths in that freak earthquake he had been responsible for his sister. If he ever lost her, he didn't think he knew what exactly he would do. "If it keeps continuing, we're going to visit the doctor." Komui told her. "If anything happened to you…"

"I'm fine. Just getting a little tired. School is getting a little bit stressful."

The look in Komui's eyes told Lenalee that he wasn't buying it but he wasn't going to argue the case. "Lenalee, if anybody starts asking you a bunch of weird questions I want you to tell me. Okay?" Komui said finally.

"Weird questions? Like what?"

"If you're having weird dreams."

She thought that was the point of dreams. They weren't all supposed to make sense but her brother was acting like these dreams were supposed to. "Why?" Lenalee asked.

"It was just something I heard on the news. Some guy's been going around asking weird questions."

He was lying; she could just feel it in her gut. There was something he wasn't telling her and he was trying to cover it up. "Okay. Should I tell Lili and Lavi too?" Lenalee questioned.

"That'd be a good idea although I suspect that Lavi's grandfather has already given him a heads up about the person." Komui's eyes were soft. "Also, if you see anybody with a black jacket that has silver or gold buttons, I want you to stay out of their sight no matter what. Understand me?"

"Why?"

"Just stay way from them. I can't afford to lose you, Lena."

Having the ever-growing suspicion that something was about to happen, Lenalee nodded slightly in understanding. "Okay. I'm going to go to bed now." She hugged her brother tightly. "Good night."

"Good night, Lenalee."

She pretended not to notice that her brother was even more worried than usual. This extended past the usual amount of anxiety that came with his sister complex but she didn't know what exactly it was that was bothering him. What was going on with those people in the black jackets that Komui wanted her to hide from them?

Grabbing her phone, Lenalee flopped onto her bed and closed her eyes trying to rid herself of the feeling that things were about to go to hell rather quickly. Life as she knew it, her gut screamed at her, was about to change and it'd never again be the same.

* * *

><p>lostmoonchild: And I'm bored on a Friday night. Okay, I kinda lied. I'm watching "Saint Beast" but bored while waiting for it to load up so drop this poor, bored authoress a review or something to give me some interest to write more of this story. Until next week, read and review!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

lostmoonchild: Thanks for the reviews! This chapter I actually watched in my head (don't ask cause I can't explain it without getting confused) although I admit I wish I could delete "Scream" from my laptop but it's needed due to a few sayings and memories that I want to put in here and I never know what's going to be needed until it pops up. Anyway, I know it's Saturday and I shoulda updated yesterday but I didn't due to outside forces. Ya'll remember back in "Scream" I made the comment about freaking out over five cloaks for Halloween? Well, the mom of four of the five kids liked the cloaks so much she wanted me to make a Batman cloak. Since I finished it just a few hours ago (needed to few hours to dance around singing "I'm done with this!"), I decided to update or post two chapters on Friday.

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM so don't sue.

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

"_Hundreds are reported missing after an explosion shook a hotel in New York City early this morning. Police have no suspects as to who could be behind the attacks but there are speculations that this may be either a violent protest or an act of terrorism. In other news, two police officers are dead after what appears to be a brutal act-"_

"That's enough from you."

Lili sighed as she took a sip of her coffee a few days later, everything in her body telling her that it wasn't some "violent protest" as the police thought. Her eyes closed in discomfort as she rubbed her throat, feeling a dull throb. If it weren't for the fact that her throat didn't hurt badly enough, she would have decided to just stay home from school.

Sometimes having siblings that disowned a girl was a good thing. She didn't need to put up with their rules. She didn't know why exactly they hated her but it was probably because she was the last one to see their father alive before the accident that had claimed his life. Then their mother had gone insane and she had saved her own life by ending her mother's.

"Hey."

The silver-haired teenager spun around and sighed when she saw Allen looking around completely lost. "What do you want?" Lili questioned as she took a cautious step back.

Allen grinned sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head. "I'm a bit lost. I'm looking for Bookman's."

"_I'm not like Allen. Seriously, that boy's got a talent for getting lost just walking a straight line that's been drawn on the ground."_

Her caution seemed to melt away as Allen watched the teenager, wondering what exactly was going on in her mind. "What do you want with us?" Lili questioned cautiously. "I know you've been watching us. Why?"

"Lavi didn't exactly believe me when I told him." Allen responded.

A soft moan left Lili's lips as she rubbed her throat, trying to soothe the ache she felt. "Try me." Lili responded smoothly.

Allen gave her a pointed look before answering, "I'll try to explain it when you can understand. Don't worry, I won't let you get caught."

"Caught? What the hell's going on?"

"Just promise me you'll run if you see anybody dressed in a black coat with silver or gold buttons. They're from the Black Order and they won't hesitate to take you away from everything and everybody you know."

A chill went through her body as fuzzy memories tried to surface only to fade away. "Why should I trust you?" Lili questioned slowly.

Allen smiled a bit before replying, "Because in the end, everybody always leaves. They never stay long enough to matter. C'mon, Lil, you know what's going on. You just forgot."

She pushed him away and stepped back, her mismatched eyes showing worry and denial. "Leave me alone." Lili said softly. "Just… Just leave us alone!"

As he watched her run away, he knew it would just be a matter of time before their Innocence began to awaken from its slumber. When that happened, he'd hide them as carefully as possible from all those that would dare take them away.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Kanda scowled at the various students, watching as they walked past him with caution reflecting in their eyes. Suddenly he stumbled forward after feeling somebody crash into him. "Hey!" Kanda snapped, spinning around.

His breath caught in his throat as he stared at the silver-haired girl that looked up at him with an equally baffled expression on her face. "Watch where you're going, Kanda-bear!" The girl snapped at him.

The Japanese teenager's eyes narrowed at the girl as he watched her glare back at him. "What did you just call me?" Kanda growled softly.

"You heard me." Lili challenged. "Are you deaf?"

She didn't know where the name had come from since she was fairly certain she had never seen the teenager before. "Flower! You met Yuu!" Lavi shouted as he ran over to them. "Yuu, this is Lili! Flower, this is Yuu Kanda!"

"Stupid rabbit! I keep telling you not to call me by my first name!" Kanda growled at the redhead. "I'm going to shave every hair off of your body!"

Lili sighed as she looked at Lenalee, seeing the surprise in the Chinese girl's eyes. "So I take it that you've met him before?" Lili questioned lightly.

She couldn't explain why she felt as if she had seen the older teenager before when Lenalee knew that was just no way possible that she and Kanda had ever met. "No." Lenalee responded. "At least, I don't think we have."

Hazy memories tried to clarify themselves as Kanda stared at the group, a strange sense of need settling within his chest. Who were they and why did he need to be with them? "Hn. Baka onna." Kanda said flatly as he glared at Lili.

"Stupid girly-man."

A scream left her lips as Kanda suddenly gave chase with a murderous look in his dark eyes. Suddenly feeling a sense of déjà vu, Lavi listened at the screamed threats began to float throughout the schoolyard.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Allen felt his heart nearly stop as he stared at the aged bookkeeper, seeing the dark rings around his eyes. "I was wondering when I'd see you again, Allen Walker the Destroyer of Time." Bookman said calmly. "Take a seat."

The white-haired man sat down, his face giving away nothing. "You know who I am?" Allen questioned carefully.

"The soul remembers more than what many credit it for. When the mind is prepared to face the lessons that dwell within memory, that which dwells within the soul can come to light."

This was definitely Bookman. "So you know why I'm here." Allen said softly.

Bookman inhaled the smoke from his pipe before answering, "I do. I can also tell you that your suspicions are correct. I can also tell you that the Black Order has realized that you will be hunting for the girl that was once your sister."

"Why shouldn't I?" Allen demanded. "We promised each other-"

"Don't get upset at me. I am still a Bookman and it's my obligation to record history exactly as it happens." Bookman gave him a stern look. "Tell me, Allen, what have you been doing for the past two hundred years? Every so often you get spotted but for a majority of the years there's nothing. Tell me what you've been doing and where you've been."

Sighing to himself, Allen gave the old man a weary look. "It'd take me ages to tell you everything." Allen warned him.

"I have time enough to spare. Realizing that there was no point in trying to get away from telling the old man anything, Allen smiled wryly. "After the funerals I retreated into the Ark and spent days, maybe even months, in mourning. Then I decided that I'd start fixing what the previous Millennium Earl had done." Allen grinned slightly. "Gotta admit that it wasn't easy."

Bookman nodded slightly as he listened to Allen's account of what he had been doing. For one who had been abandoned by the Black Order and yet had returned to help save them, Allen had done more than what had ever been expected. "So you've been looking for everybody for the past two hundred years." Bookman said with a small frown. "That takes true dedication."

"I knew my sister and everybody else would eventually come along so I've been watching. I've even been watching the Black Order and when I realized that they were starting to make their moves, I'd need to pick up the pace." Allen's grin faded. "I know there's been attacks, Bookman, and the Black Order thinks it's me but I swear that I'm not doing it."

He didn't need the boy's affirmation to confirm what he already knew. Bookman nodded slightly before replying, "Well, I can tell you one thing that I know you'll find comforting."

"What?"

"Lavi asked for a book that deals with remembering a past life. When I asked him what he wanted it for, he said it was for Lili and that she's been having dreams that feel more like memories." Bookman gazed at him patiently. "Lavi, Lenalee, and Lili are all beginning to remember who they were once."

Hope grew in Allen's chest at the old man's confirmation, his eyes dancing with excitement. "Really? That's great!" Allen said excitedly. "That'll help keep them safe. Do you know how much they remember?"

"I'm afraid not. However, I assure you that the Black Order won't find them so easily." Bookman told him. "You need to watch yourself, Allen. The war is beginning again and I doubt anybody will allow the third side to the war to establish itself again."

* * *

><p>lostmoonchild: So I've got a couple ideas as to how exactly everybody's gonna remember who they were but I'm kinda wondering if Neah shouldn't play some kind of role in reminding Lili. Any thoughts on the idea would be appreciated so read and review and Happy Holidays!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

lostmoonchild: OHayo! Thanks for the reviews, they made me soo happy (and even blush a little) so that's a great way to begin the day. Anyway, here's chapter four and I hope you guys enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM so don't sue.

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

Allen felt his heart racing as he watched the man advance, seeing the cold look in his eyes. That wasn't the look of a man that was just passing through a town with no objective elsewhere. That was the look of a man that had a mission in _this_ town. Had the Black Order discovered four young Innocence users that were just beginning to call out to their Innocence?

It had been a couple of days since his discussion with Bookman and it was after that discussion did he realize that time truly was running out. After watching Lili when she was out of school, it was clear that she was synchronizing with her Innocence. Her voice was becoming softer and she shouted a lot less at Kanda.

Deep down he realized that it would have been Lili that would have caught the Black Order's attention. Her Innocence had always been dangerous but as far as he knew, there had been nothing to cause any explosions or anything else that would catch the Black Order's attention. What in the world had caught their attention?

A muffled cry left his lips when he was suddenly grabbed, a slender hand covering his mouth. "Keep quiet." A female voice whispered sharply.

Gray eyes widened as he twisted his head to stare at Lenalee, seeing the look in her eyes. There was a look of fear reflecting in her eyes that made his heart clench. "Lenalee." Allen whispered as they slipped away. "What are you doing?"

"I know you want to help us stay away from those men," Lenalee said softly, "and I think I know why."

Allen looked at her in disbelief before shoving his hands in his pockets. "Really?" Allen asked. "Why do you think?"

Lenalee paused a moment to stare at some kids playing in a park, her eyes falling on a blue-haired boy that was yelling at another kid. "Sometimes I'll have nightmares and they scare me. When the nightmares seem to swallow me up, I see you chasing them away." Lenalee said softly before she looked at him. "I know who you are and I know you're not an enemy."

"How much do you remember?"

"I remember that we were all Exorcists. Kanda, Lavi, you, and even Lili. That boy over there with the blue hair was even an Exorcist. My brother was a supervisor and his desk was always a mess." Lenalee's soft smile faded away as she wrapped her arms around herself. "I even remember when you and Lili left. Everybody said you were a traitor and that Lili was too because she willingly left with you. When you guys came back to help us and had Kanda with you, I was so happy. Then there was that attack and we lost so many people. We even lost Lili and Kanda."

Allen's heart clenched tightly at the memory, his eyes shutting tightly. "Yeah. Do you remember that they would have died anyway?" Allen questioned.

"I know. That still didn't make their deaths okay!" Lenalee shouted at him. "Why did you leave, Allen? Why did you just abandon Lavi and me?"

Allen looked away for a moment before answering, "My sister had died and I knew there was no way that Lavi and I were going to be together. Bookmen aren't supposed to have any human connections, remember?"

The look on her face said that she did remember that particular rule that Lavi had tried to hard and ultimately failed to follow. "I don't remember how I died." Lenalee said softly. "I do remember hearing that some of the others had been killed."

"Yeah. They tried to blame it on me until I made it clear I didn't appreciate it."

"How?"

"You're better off not knowing exactly how I managed it." Allen gave a familiar grin that told her not to ask.

"Did you hear anything about me?"

There was a pause that told the Chinese girl exactly what he had heard. "Look, Lenalee, I know you're upset cause I took off when I did but you need to understand that now isn't the time for dealing with what had happened then." Allen told her. "You can help me keep you guys safe."

"How?"

"Keep your eyes and ears open. There's more to what's going on than what anybody else is going to be willing to say." Allen told her. "They'll tell you guys that I'm making up demons to kill people. If you really remember anything about me, you'll know that they're lying."

"I know you're not."

"Good. I'm glad to see you again, Lenalee, I really am. When this is done, I won't leave again."

"Promise?"

"Yeah. I promise."

Seemingly comforted by his promise, Lenalee smiled and nodded. "Sounds good. Now how exactly can I help?" Lenalee asked finally.

Smiling brightly for the first time in years, Allen began to explain what he had planned as of yet and what she could do to help ensure that his plan succeeded. If it failed, they both knew, innocence people would be killed and the world would once again be thrown back into darkness.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

"_Lili."_

_Lili spun around, her heart racing in her chest before a chill went down her spine when she felt a pair of ghost hands touching her cheeks. "Who are you?" Lili shouted as she stumbled backwards._

_The ghost hands brushed against her cheeks and hair, as a parent would do to soothe their upset child. "My poor, dear voice." The voice whispered tenderly. "You've been so lost for so long. I shouldn't have allowed you to rest for so long but now it's time to find your way."_

"_My way? My way to where?" Lili questioned. "Who are you?"_

"_I am that which you once spoke for. It's time for you to find your way back to me, Lillian."_

_Unbidden tears began to spill down Lili's cheeks as she felt some unseen force wrap its arms around her and pull her into a tender embrace. "Where are you?" Lili asked softly. "Please tell me where to go."_

"_I'm not here to tell you where to go. No matter which path you choose, you'll always return to me. We are one, my voice. I am that which gives your blessings life and you are that which lets me be heard by those around us."_

"_Then why did you abandon me?" Lili screamed as she pushed away from the entity. "Why did you abandon us? Don't you see that something's wrong and we don't know how to fix it?"_

_Her eyes widened in agony as her throat suddenly felt as if it were burning, her fingers wrapping around her throat. Choked cries left her lips as Lili fell to her knees, eyes wide in pain and surprise. "Do you feel that, my dear voice? That is my gift to you. You despised my gift before you surrendered to death and I allowed you to rest. Now you must awaken and stop those that have forgotten the reason behind their existence." _

Waking with a start, Lili opened her mouth and arched her back as a bloodcurdling scream tore itself from her lips just as a humanoid creature with several faces on its body came crashing through her bedroom wall.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

_**There's a place downtown  
>where the freaks all come around<br>it's a hole in the wall  
>it's a dirty free for all!<strong>_

From the ring tone alone, Lenalee knew it was Lavi. "Lavi?" Lenalee asked sleepily after grabbing her phone.

"_Lena! You need to get to the hospital right now! Lili's hurt!"_

* * *

><p>lostmoonchild: I regret nothing with this chapter. Right, so there's an Exorcist in the area and Lili's in quite a bit of trouble. Who's the Exorcist and will they get their hands on our favorite Exorcists (well, reincarnated Exorcists) or will they escape? Well, that's for me to know and you guys to find out next week so read and review!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

lostmoonchild: Hey, everybody! Busy week this week and had one incident that made me go "What the hell?" when my horse (who happens to be five months shy of being three) pulled me off my feet twice. Now he's an Arabian horse and they aren't exactly the biggest (Wolfram is thirteen hands high) and I'm not exactly the lightest so I'm laughing and have a whole new respect for my horse's strength. Anyway, here's this week's chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM so don't sue!

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

Distant memories of a life she couldn't remember played in her mind as Lenalee sat in the waiting room with Lavi and Kanda. She didn't know why Kanda was there although she suspected deeply that he had some surfacing memories of his own. "Who in the hell could have run a truck through her bedroom wall?" Lavi asked finally.

"Her brother or sister?" Lenalee questioned thoughtfully. "It's not a secret they don't like her."

"That'd be a little extreme. I mean, they'd happily knock her out and strap a bomb to her chest."

Kanda rolled his eyes at the redhead, failing to see how running a truck through someone's house was more extreme than strapping a bomb to somebody's chest. Either way, Kanda had a feeling that it hadn't been Lili's siblings that had done this. "Why exactly did you want me to be here too, baka usagi?" Kanda questioned with a frown. "The stupid girl isn't even my concern."

Before Lavi could answer, his entire body froze with anxiety as he stared towards the entrance. Lenalee and Kanda followed his gaze before stiffening slightly as well when they saw a man with cold eyes followed by a younger looking man that had two dots on his forehead. "Just act normal. It's okay." Lavi said softly as he squeezed Lenalee's hand. "It's okay."

They watched as the man went over to them, his entire body radiating an air of supremacy. "Are you three friends with Miss Lillian James?" The man questioned.

"She's put people in the hospital for calling her that." Lavi responded. "What do you want?"

"My name is Inspector Malcolm C. Leverier. I have reason to believe that Lillian has been in contact with a dangerous criminal wanted for crimes against humanity."

He couldn't help it. The mere notion that Lili would anything to do with anybody that committed any crime against the human species was just too funny. "Look, Lili's a handful on a good day but she's not working with anybody who wants to destroy the human species!" Lenalee snapped, her fear subsiding as her irritation grew.

"We have reason to believe she's conspiring with a known fugitive known as Allen Walker."

Lavi's laughter stopped as he stared at the man, every fiber of his being shouting that he needed to protect Allen. "We don't know the guy." Lavi said coolly. "Lili sure as hell don't know him."

No matter what, they couldn't allow their walls of defense to be broken down. "Then perhaps you all would like to come with us and we can settle this." Leverier stated.

"_Don't do it."_ A voice whispered in their minds. _"Stand your ground."_

None of them knew where the voice was coming from but as the three teenagers stood their ground, they watched as the two men stepped back with caution showing on their features. There was a sense of unity between them that was almost worrisome. "Until you have proof that Moyashi's been in contact with any of us," Kanda said with a frown, "you can leave us alone."

"_The name's Allen, BaKanda!"_

Leverier's eyes narrowed hatefully for a moment before he turned and left with the younger man following him. When they were certain it was safe to talk, the three teenagers looked at each other. "We need to get Lili out of here." Lenalee said softly.

"Are you nuts? She's hurt!"

"She's not safe here. I don't know why, but I don't think that guy really wants to help find who did that." Lenalee replied. "Lavi, Kanda, please! We need to get Lili out of here!"

He hated to admit it, but the stupid girl wasn't safe here. Kanda's eyes narrowed slightly as he got up and walked into the room where Lili lay unconscious, bandages covering her body. She was being sedated but he could still see the pain that she must have felt at that exact moment.

The teenager listened for a few brief moments before hearing Lavi causing some kind of trouble outside. Quickly disconnecting the heart monitor from the girl, Kanda picked her up. Hearing a whimper of pain leaving her lips, Kanda frowned slightly. "Control it, baka. Whatever those bastards did is done. If I have to shove my hand down your throat and tear out your vocal cords then so help me I will." Kanda warned the girl as he slipped out of the room.

He was never more grateful for Lavi's hyperactive tendencies until that moment but the Japanese teenager froze when a doctor suddenly turned the corner. Dark eyes fell on the gray skin and crosses that went across his forehead before being drawn into golden eyes. "Where do you think you're going with her, Exorcist?" The doctor questioned.

Exorcist? Kanda stepped back, his arms tightening slightly on the girl as he suddenly began running as fast as he could away from the doctor. "Run for it!" Kanda shouted at Lavi and Lenalee.

Screams filled the air as several of the nurses and doctors suddenly turned into monsters, causing the teenagers to skid to a stop. "I can't say how exciting it is to see you all again. My name is Sheril Kamelot and I'm the Noah of Desire." The doctor smiled bitterly at them. "It's been such a long time."

Suddenly there was an explosion and more screams filled the air. "Konbanwa, Sheril." Allen said lightly as he rested his sword on his shoulder.

"You!" Sheril shouted as he stepped back.

"I know I didn't make any akuma. If you're here and working with these poor souls then I'm going to assume that Adam is somewhere too."

There was a strangely familiar grin on Allen's lips that sent chills down their spines. They could see that the doctor was clearly torn between attacking and running away. "Lord Millennium will take his place as head of the Noah Clan once again." Sheril said shakily.

"Have you forgotten? _I_ am the Millennium Earl and have been for two hundred years." Allen responded. "If my sister or our friends is hurt or killed because of Adam or any of you, then I won't hesitate to side with the Black Order once again."

Deciding that whatever his cause was just wasn't worth dying for today, the doctor turned around and ran as fast as he could away from them. Allen gave them a worried look for a moment before offering a small smile. "I thought I told you to stay away from us!" Lavi shouted angrily. "Flower's hurt because of you!"

"No, Lili got hurt because she was found and I guarantee that you three were found too." Allen stiffened when he heard shouting. "Look, I'd love to continue this right here but let's go somewhere more private. You have my word that you guys will be safe."

Lavi didn't know why but he believed the white-haired man. "So what's the deal with the doc?" Lavi questioned carefully.

"He's following the guy who I defeated the day my sister died." Allen responded as he opened a door to the Ark. "There were more of the enemy than Exorcists but somehow we won. Cost my sister her life in the end but she at least joined her fiancé."

"She was engaged?" Lenalee asked softly as they followed him. "What was her name?"

"My sister's name was Lili. She was engaged to a fellow Exorcist after months of screaming at and practically abusing each other." Allen smiled a bit at some memory. "They couldn't act civilized around each other unless something was wrong."

Kanda bristled slightly at the accusation, confused as to why it was bothering him. "So what is this place exactly?" Lavi questioned.

Allen grinned slightly. "Noah's Ark. Well, it's technically _my_ Ark since I've had it for the past two hundred years." Allen's grin faded. "There's a couch you lay her on, Kanda. I've got medical supplies here that are still good."

"Hn." Kanda responded.

His dark eyes fell on the girl's pale face, feeling her breaths against his chest. He couldn't deny that she was rather cute and had guts to stand up to him but he couldn't help but feel as if they had once had those little arguments. "So how come they're after us and who exactly are they? Government officials? FBI or CIA?"

Allen opened the door with the number one written on it, motioning for them to go inside. "Which guys? You got the ones like Leverier and Link that showed up and you got the ones like Sheril Kamelot."

"Both." Lavi said as Kanda put the unconscious girl down on the couch. "You show up and suddenly they're showing up as well!"

The white-haired Noah sighed as he gathered up the medical supplies, giving Kanda a look that said plainly to let him patch the girl up again. "I've been watching them and if I hadn't shown up, you guys would have been taken away." Allen responded. "Just so you know, the Heart has a bad habit of testing Accommodators and pushing them to their breaking points."

"Accommodators? Accommodators of what?" Lenalee asked.

"Innocence." Allen responded. "Essence of God. God's Tears. Lili once explained to these Spanish twins that Innocence was Angel Mojo and that they had been chosen to be living containers for it."

"Angel Mojo?" Lavi questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"My sister wasn't entirely sane. I'll even admit to that one." Allen replied. "Look, the Black Order's going to want to take you guys back with them and force you guys to fight while the Noah clan's gonna want to kill you guys."

"Where do you stand?" Lavi questioned.

"I'm a third side. I want to protect both akuma _and_ humans." Allen told them with a sigh. "Look, the fact of the matter happens to be that trouble's starting up again. The Black Order's blaming me for akuma appearing again so they're hunting down every Accommodator and dragging them back to get their Innocence so they can fight, Adam and his followers are starting up their akuma army _again_, and I'm trying to prove my innocence while protecting you guys from the Black Order."

Kanda rolled his eyes, not wanting to be protected by some _moyashi_ that apparently couldn't keep things together for long. "Ch. This whole thing's stupid." Kanda said coolly. "I'm leaving."

"I'm not forcing you to stay." A door opened in the middle of the room. "Go ahead. That'll take you home."

The Japanese teen hesitated a moment, his eyes flickering to the unconscious girl. He closed his eyes for a moment before snorting softly as he walked through the door. "Is it okay to go home? I mean, won't they look there?" Lenalee questioned.

"Komui and Bookman already know so they'll give you a heads up to hide." Allen told them. "I'll take care of Lili. If you need to get back here, there's a door that's always open."

The two nodded and left quickly, leaving the two alone. Sighing softly to himself as he moved over to the piano, Allen began to play every lullaby he hoped Lili would remember.

* * *

><p>lostmoonchild: Okay, I couldn't remember for the life of me what title Leverier had so he got Inspector. If it's wrong and somebody wants to tell me what it really is (I'm too lazy to look through the anime) then I have a plan for my little mistake. If not, well, I'll start debating on whether or not I want him to die. Again. So read and review, see you guys next week!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

lostmoonchild: Thanks for the review and for answering my question about Leverier's official status. I present a virtual cookie for your help. Okay, I admit that I'm hyper and the reason is I'm drinking a Mountain Dew and munching on crackers. So here's this week's chapter for your viewing pleasure.

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM so don't sue.

* * *

><p>Chapter Six<p>

He didn't know what exactly it was that he was looking for but he knew that he'd find it. Lavi was silent as he read through the old papers, his heart clenching tightly at the descriptions of the battles that had been recorded from the side of the Black Order. How any human could possibly withstand the hell that had been described was beyond him but these people, those they had once been, had managed to stand it.

Lavi read about the Ark's capture, how Allen had managed to play the song on the piano that controlled the Ark. The score was kept within his golem and appeared to have been different than normal music scores. It was just something he alone could read.

The redhead continued onward, reading how Lenalee Lee was suspected of being the Heart because of a crystal that encased her, protecting her from harm. Allen had been suspected too but those suspicions were dropped after the revelation that he was a Noah.

How was it possible that an Exorcist that contained Innocence was also a Noah? It was a contradiction, two beings that were natural enemies being joined together as one person. It was the equivalent of putting a lion and a wolf together with only one deer so how could it have happened?

Closing the worn book, Lavi looked out the window. He couldn't remember much, only flashes that would make him horribly sick, but he knew that the hell that was being described in the old book couldn't have happened all the time. They laughed with friends and fell in love. They fought to protect everything they cherished knowing that they could lose their lives with one issued mission.

How could the Black Order that he read about still have survived for so long without anybody realizing that it existed? Did he really want to regain his memories of a life he couldn't remember much of? Why did he have the feeling that he knew something important that people would want hidden?

A chill went through the teenager's body as the sense he was being watched suddenly went through him. Slowly peering around, the redhead got up and put the book away determined to act as if he hadn't noticed anything. He'd lure whoever it was into a false sense of security and the moment they chose to attack was the moment he beat them into a pulp.

A grunt of pain left the intruder's lips as Lavi suddenly spun around, his foot meeting the intruder's stomach and sending him crashing into a bookcase. Adrenaline began to pump through his body as another person attacked, attempting to apprehend the green-eyed teenager and punching him in the process. He had to fight and he had to win.

His body shook when he realized that the intruders were both wearing black jackets, each one looking as if they were going to do whatever it took to drag him back. "Easy, kid. Just come nicely with us and no one will get hurt." The taller one said smoothly. "You don't want to find out what happens to people who don't do what they're supposed to."

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" Lavi demanded. "Where's Gramps?"

"He's fine. You guys are more useful to us alive than dead so you may as well stop fighting and come with us."

"Fuck you."

Grabbing a chair and throwing it, the redhead took off out the door and ran down the street as fast as he could. He could hear his heart thudding in his ears as the sound of his sneakers hitting the asphalt echoed through the cool night. _"Hurry!"_ A voice in his mind shouted. _"Don't let them catch you, Lavi!"_

_Who are you?_

"_I am that which gives your Innocence life!"_

He didn't know what it meant but at the moment he didn't care. All that mattered was getting away from those people and avoiding getting killed. If he managed to get away, he knew he'd find his grandfather and he'd start demanding what answers the old panda could offer.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

It was nothing knew when his foster father was emotional but this was a whole new level. This was more of an apologetic level of emotional and it was a level Kanda didn't appreciate seeing. Of course seeing the man wearing a black jacket with gold on it didn't do anything to improve his mood any.

Dark eyes focused calmly on the older man, seeing the sorrow in his eyes. "Yuu," he began.

"Don't bother explaining. I already know." Kanda said coolly. "You're with the Black Order and I'm an accommodator of Innocence."

"How-"

"I met Allen Walker. He already told us." Kanda's eyes narrowed. "I know you're going to tell me that he's attacking people using monsters. I also know that you're going to tell me that I need to go with you to Headquarters to begin training as an Exorcist."

"Then please get ready to leave."

"I didn't say I was going to." Kanda grabbed his kendo sword, staring at the wooden weapon carefully. "I wondered why you didn't argue when I said that I was starting kendo but I figured that you just wanted me to have some connection with my homeland. Now I know you realized that sooner or later I'd get Mugen back and would start up again."

Teidoll looked at the young man, seeing the silent anger in his eyes. "You can't refuse, Yuu. I know you know that." Teidoll said softly.

Kanda looked at him before swinging the wooden sword, not flinching when the coffee table broke. "I know there's something that the Black Order's determined to keep a secret and that it's going to come to light sooner or later. I'm leaving."

"Yuu Kanda! Stop right there this instant!"

It wasn't often that Teidoll raised his voice, resulting in Kanda to stop in surprise. "Ch. Like you have anything else to say that I don't already know." Kanda said smoothly.

"Either you're on the Black Order's side, Yuu, or you're on the Noah's side."

"I'm on neither." Kanda responded. "I know there's a third side and everything is telling me to join _that_ side."

His movements were calm as Kanda walked out the door, his eyes focused ahead as he walked down the street. Some part of him wondered why he just didn't take his car while another part argued that all anybody would have to do was run the plate numbers. _"Go to her."_ A voice whispered in his mind. _"You two can make each other remember the twisted relationship you shared."_

_What relationship? Which girl?_ Kanda questioned softly as he slipped into an alleyway. Glancing to the side, Kanda started slightly when he saw the redheaded teenager leaning against a wall. "Baka usagi?" Kanda asked carefully.

"Hey, Yuu. I take it you got a visit too." Lavi pushed himself away from the wall and stepped into the light.

The Japanese teenager stared when he saw the bruises forming on Lavi's cheek before regaining control over himself. If they had gone after Lavi and him, then that left… "Let's go, usagi!" Kanda grabbed Lavi by the collar and pulled him out of the alley.

Lavi gagged as his jacket choked him, his green eye widening as he hurried to avoid being choked to death before they could get to wherever it was that they were running to.

It took a few blocks for Lavi to realize that they were running to Lenalee's and when they got there, he felt his heart stop when he saw Komui waiting for them with a defeated look in his eyes. "Where's Lena?" Lavi asked, his chest filling with dread.

"They took her with them." Komui answered softly. "They're forcing her to join the Black Order."

Lavi felt his knees give out on him as Kanda released his collar, neither teenager saying anything. With determination suddenly flashing in his eyes, Kanda looked at Lavi before jerking him back up to his feet. "Let's go, you retarded rabbit." Kanda grumbled.

"Where are you going?" Komui questioned.

"To the one person that can help us get your sister back." Kanda responded coolly. "The baka moyashi."

* * *

><p>lostmoonchild: And the Black Order has made its move! So now that the Black Order's making its move, I've got Neah bugging me to let him start in on some mind games so we'll see how well that works out next week. Anyway, read and review!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

lostmoonchild: Thanks for the review! Sorry about missing last week, life and illness got in the way and I ultimately ended up going see the quack on Monday so now I'm doped up on two meds that make me soo very sleepy. Anyway, here's last week's chapter for your viewing pleasures!

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM so don't sue.

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven<p>

_The melody was hauntingly familiar, as if someone had sang it to her once upon a time. Lili was silent as she walked through the pure white streets and listened to the haunting melody draw nearer. "Beautiful song, isn't it?" A voice commented._

_The teenage girl spun around quickly and stared when she found herself in a man's arms. "Let me go, creeper!" Lili shouted as she kneed him in the groin._

_The man grunted in pain and released her in favor of covering his aching groin. "You're as every bit of a spitfire as I remember." The man groaned before standing proudly. "You are indeed our Lillian."_

"_Don't call me that!" Lili snapped at him. "Who the hell are you?"_

"_Neah Walker, at your service." Neah grinned at her. "I have a service I wish to provide if you're interested."_

_Experience and all logic said to never accept anything from strangers and this guy was as strange as one could get without getting locked up in the nearest or most secure mental hospital. "Why should I accept anything from you?" Lili inquired._

_Neah's grin got larger and a chill went down her spine. "That ache in your throat is the reason. Soon it's going to become unbearable and you're going to start screaming even when there are no monsters. When that happens, you'll destroy everything around you and kill anybody that's unfortunate enough to be in your path." Neah told her as he slinked around her. "That's where I come in. I can provide you with the key to the room your previous self created but I want something in return?"_

_Why did she feel as if she were being offered a deal by the devil? "Mister, I don't have anything." Lili told him._

"_Ah, but that's the beauty of it. You see, things are beginning to get interesting and there's a chance that Allen will be dead by the end of it. That's where you come in." Neah's fingers brushed against her neck, a sharp burning suddenly appearing. "Let just a small part of my being into your mind and in return you'll be able to partially control my Ark. If Allen dies, you'll have full control."_

_There was a catch. There had to be a catch. "How do I know you're not lying?" Lili asked cautiously as she knocked his hand away. "Why should I commit myself to-"_

"_Because once upon a time, you and Allen were brother and sister. You asked him in front of that Second Exorcist and Allen's public stalker to let you make doors as well." _

"_Go fuck yourself."_

_Neah sighed a little before responding, "I'll give you more time to think about it. Just remember, it'll only get worse from here on in."_

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

This was either a fancy hospital room or she had been taken to a five-star hotel. Considering the lack of hospital smells and fine chocolates, Lili figured she was at neither. "Hey, you're awake! I hope you don't mind but your friends brought you here since there was a little incident at the hospital." Allen said with a sheepish grin as he came in with a couple bags filled with groceries.

Mismatched eyes focused on one of the bags as Lili's stomach growled loudly. "Oops." Lili mumbled, her cheeks beginning to turn red.

Allen handed her a bag, grinning as she suddenly began tearing into the food. "It's fine. Parasitic Innocence makes the Accommodator eat unreal amounts of food." Allen grinned as he dug into his own food.

"Parasitic what?" Lili dropped her cinnamon roll onto her lap. "I have a _parasite_ in me?"

"Not the kind of parasite you're thinking." Allen said quickly. "I mean, our lifespan is shorter than an Equipment type's lifespan and we need the food or the Innocence will eat at our bodies but it's not the kind that you're thinking."

"Sounds _exactly_ like the kind I'm thinking." Lili grabbed the dropped roll and began eating again, shoving the whole thing into her mouth. "Fuck I'm hungry!"

"Yeah, it'll probably take the whole bag to tide you over for an hour or two."

"I'm gonna get fat!"

"Nope. You'll burn the calories too fast."

Allen didn't get why women made such a fuss over their weight but he supposed it had to do with what society thought the ideal woman was. Of course he didn't particularly care for a woman's touch or taste so it didn't bother him any. What bothered him was when _men_ decided to act as vain as women tended to be when they were either extremely desperate or attempting to hide their actual age. "Great. I can eat like a horse and not gain a pound." Lili muttered almost darkly. "There goes getting bigger boobs naturally."

Ah, so that was her deal. Allen couldn't help but laugh before looking confused. "Excuse me for a minute, will you?" Allen said before he quickly left the room.

Lili scanned the room as she munched on an apple, her eyes immediately falling on the piano. A dreamlike memory floated to the surface of her mind and she watched with fascination as Allen played a melody on the piano. _"Now that's enough for now. Let me see your wounds."_ Lili heard herself say.

"_They're fine, Lili."_

"_Allen, please. If we're going to keep helping the Black Order, you need to rest and let me take care of your injuries."_

She jerked out of her stupor just in time to see Allen return with Lavi and Kanda. "Lavi!" Lili said happily.

A yell left the redhead's lips as the wall next to him cracked, several pieces of plaster falling to the floor. "Whoa! Okay, Flower, I know you're happy to see me but let's try not to kill anybody." Lavi said trying to sound playful.

"What happened?" Lili's eyes narrowed. "Did those bastards give you trouble again? Just wait until I get my hands on them! By the time I'm done with them-"

Lavi put a hand over the girl's mouth, grinning as her muffled threats grew more and more colorful. "Shut up, you stupid girl!" Kanda snapped at her finally. "The stupid rabbit was attacked by that damn Black Order!"

"What? What about Lena? If you two stupid bastards left her-"

"The Black Order already has her." Allen said darkly. "I have a contact within the organization and they've already let me know that she's been caught. Chances are they'll start sending her out to collect Innocence, destroy akuma, and find Accommodators once they're certain she won't try escaping."

Anger flashed in Lili's eyes as she glared at him, her heartbeat thundering in her ears. "I do not care if I have to break through the gates of Hell itself," Lili told him, "if they do anything to hurt her, it will be your ass that pays."

There was that charming personality that made up his sister. Allen sighed softly before answering, "She's more valuable to them alive, Lili. Once there's no need for Exorcists, however, I can't promise anything."

Fear began to mingle with the anger in her eyes and Lavi knew from experience that was never a good thing. "What do you mean?" Lavi questioned carefully as he put his arms around Lili to hold her back.

Allen hesitated a moment before answering, "I mean, once the higher ups in the Black Order feel that there's no longer a need for Exorcists, anybody that carries the title of Exorcist will be killed. Lenalee included."

* * *

><p>lostmoonchild: I confess my muse and I were discussing for the longest time what happened to the Exorcists after the battle at Headquarters. The only thing we're discussing at length now is if they're going to remember what happened. Anyway, I'm gonna go get the next chapter ready for posting so I shall return!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

lostmoonchild: Holy crap I'm so tired and it's about six at night here so that sucks. Anyway, here's this week's chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM so don't sue.

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight<p>

Kanda didn't know how Allen knew to open a door or even how he was able to, but he did know he had a whole new respect for the girl's voice as she screamed. "Did you make that room?" Lavi questioned, flinching when another rock was destroyed.

"Nope. My sister did when we were getting ready for any given problem." Allen explained. "She was actually ready to lock herself up in that room until I came to get her."

It had taken less than five seconds for Allen to open a door and shove Lili through and less than a second after the door closed for her screams to start up. It bothered the three men to see the blood that was dripping from the corner of Lili's lips but when her screams stopped and she sat down in a bed of flowers to calm down, relief went through their bodies. "Open a door in there." Kanda told the white-haired Noah.

"Why?"

"It's none of your business."

Having the feeling that something had been triggered in the Japanese teenager, Allen smiled softly as he opened a door. Kanda glared at him as he walked through while warning him to stop watching. "So how come Lili thought that someone else had beaten you up?" Allen questioned.

Lavi glanced at Allen for a moment before answering, "I've always been made fun of. You'd be amazed how many people think they can beat you straight."

"So you're gay?"

"Yep. Why? You got a problem with it?" Lavi's green eye darkened slightly.

Allen shook his head. "Can't have a problem with it. I'm gay too." Allen responded with a grin. "Society actually has gotten a bit less hostile than before."

He was almost afraid to find out what would happen if someone had been outted two hundred years ago. "I bet you've got some guy somewhere just waiting for you." Lavi commented, his heart clenching tightly for some unknown reason.

"Nah. I'm only in love with one person and I've been looking for him for two centuries."

That was actually a pretty strong sense of devotion. "Did you ever find him?"

Allen nodded slightly, his eyes soft as he looked at Lavi. "I did. Only problem is he doesn't remember what we were to each other."

Unbidden images of stolen kisses in the dark corridors of an unknown castle flashed in front of Lavi's eyes, each one knowing that sooner or later someone would come looking for Allen. Then came the fuzzy memory of Lili giving them her blessing, warning him that she'd make him do the right thing if God ever developed a sense of humor. Were these memories real or had he simply put himself in them? "Hopefully he'll remember soon." Lavi mumbled.

"Yeah. I think he knows how much I love him. Two hundred years is a pretty long time to love someone."

"What if he doesn't feel the same?" Lavi asked.

Hurt flashed in Allen's eyes as he bit his lower lip. "If he doesn't then I won't bother him."

Damn it! He didn't care if he thought he was being stupid, he just needed to do this! Not even a freaking Saint would be able to handle this temptation!

Allen's eyes widened in surprise as Lavi suddenly slammed their lips together in a bruising kiss, his gray eyes closing as he responded. When they finally parted for air, a faint blush showed across their cheeks. "I don't-" Lavi started but fell silent when Allen smiled softly.

"It's okay, Lavi. Really." Allen's eyes were soft.

"But you were waiting for somebody!"

"Lavi, the person I've been waiting for so long for is you." Allen turned away with a blush on his face. "I just kind of figured you didn't like me this time around."

While it was kind of cute how bashful Allen was, Lavi couldn't help but feel like a total jerk. "Sorry. You are kinda cute." Lavi mumbled.

Smiling softly, Allen held onto Lavi's hand before resting his head on the redhead's shoulder. "We'll get Lenalee back." Allen reassured the redhead. "I promise."

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

He wasn't entirely sure what that flying silver thing was but he was fascinated by the way that Lili was pushing it away only to laugh when it suddenly began nuzzling against her cheek. She seemed to be in a better mood but he was strangely cautious about whatever it was she was playing with. "Hn. Done screaming?" Kanda questioned.

"For now. What're you doing here?" Lili pushed the flying ball before letting her hand drop as it wrapped around her neck.

"What is that thing."

"I dunno but I'm calling it Choker. It likes me."

Well, that was comforting to know. Kanda looked around for a moment before carefully pulling the woman to her feet. His heart pounded in his chest as his body moved on its own, pressing itself against hers as he gently pressed her back against a rock. "It suits you." Kanda said softly.

"Kanda?"

Lili's eyes widened when the older teenager suddenly slammed his lips against hers, their bodies pressing against each other's. She could feel her body growing warm when his teeth lightly bit her lower lip and tugged softly. A soft whimper left her lips when she pulled away for air and stared at him with a dazed look in her eyes. "Give me one reason," she panted softly, "not to start screaming rape."

"Because you feel the same way." Kanda responded. "I don't know why, but I know how you like to be touched. I know that you have a thing for bondage and that you like to be dominated."

How could he have known that? She had only admitted that to one person and he had been killed a couple of days later in an accident after walking out saying that she was a freak. "Go to hell." Lili whispered shakily.

"I can give you what you want. I'm not afraid to get rough when you want it."

She stared into his eyes and saw something within him screaming for her to give him another chance. Why another? They hadn't even been together _once_ that she could remember. "Yuu." Lili whispered softly as she touched the Japanese teenager's face.

Her fingers gripped his shoulders as Kanda lightly bit her jaw, her eyes closing as heat began to flood throughout her body. "We can have what we were denied." Kanda told her softly. "Just say it. Say that you're mine."

It really was impossible to think when he was biting all the right spots. "Yes," she breathed as she lightly pulled his hair. "Kanda. My baka. My koi."

He pulled away from her neck and gave her a toothy smile as desire burned in his darkened eyes. She could see all the promises that were in his eyes and knew that many of them had been made a lifetime ago. A soft cry left her lips as he roughly shoved her against the rock, their eyes meeting as their breaths brushed against the other's face.

Somehow they felt as if this wasn't the beginning of some kind of twisted relationship. This was merely a continuation between lovers that needed and wanted someone that would make them feel the pleasurable pain they longed for. "When you can go without screaming that hellacious scream," Kanda hissed in her ear, "we'll go get Lenalee. Then we'll take them down for everything they've ever done."

There was still something missing. It was so close that she could almost touch it but it was also so far away. Lightly pulling Kanda's hair again, Lili smiled as she managed to lead him over to the waterfall. Giving him an evil grin, she shoved him as hard as she could into the cold water and screamed when he pulled her in with him.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

She felt so lethargic it wasn't even funny. How could anybody even hope to function when their head felt like it had been stuffed full of cotton? Was she sick and this was a side effect of whatever medicine her brother had been giving her? She was willing to bet she was being given codeine.

Lenalee slowly blinked, trying desperately to focus on her surroundings only to moan softly when the room continued to spin. "You'll be okay, miss." A voice told her. "The drugs will wear off in an hour or so unless they decide that you're gonna run. I wouldn't suggest that or Leverier's going to get pissed. You won't like it then."

Leverier. The name was so familiar but she couldn't grasp the reason why at the moment. "Where am I?" Her voice sounded slurred to her own ears and she prayed that the stranger would know what she had asked.

"Black Order. Don't worry. I'm a friend. We have a friend in common."

Lenalee felt the world around her growing dark as the drugs overpowered her and sent her back into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>lostmoonchild: *scratches head* Okay, I have absolutely no idea where exactly a majority of that chapter came from but I know it was before I went to the quack so I think it was probably written after practically coughing up a lung. Anyway, I'm gonna vanish until next week so read and review!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

lostmoonchild: Thanks for the review! Yeah, connections needed to get made although it's fascinating now cause they're the same but at the same time they're a bit different. Anyway, so here's this week's chapter and I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM so don't sue.

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine<p>

When Lenalee woke up again, she slowly sat up and looked around trying to figure out where exactly she was. A sinking feeling filled her body as the memories of what had happened came back full force. Tears gathered in her eyes as she tried to get out of the room only to find the door locked. She was trapped and being held against her will.

The Chinese girl stepped back when she heard the door unlock, her heart racing against her chest when she saw Leverier. "You weren't planning on trying to escape, were you?" Leverier questioned lightly.

She didn't want to be here. "You can't keep me here. You _kidnapped_ me from my home! My brother will have called the police and-"

"And nothing." Leverier stated. "You will do what God meant for you to do no matter what needs to be done. Allen Walker is an enemy of the Black Order and of God and you will kill him on sight."

"Kidnapping is illegal." Lenalee said, trying to sound braver than she felt. "As soon as the police know who's behind it, you'll be facing a few years in jail."

"Ah, but there lies the problem with your faith in the justice system. No matter where you go, there will always be a supporter of the Black Order somewhere that will make every report with your name _vanish_."

Lenalee fought back the tears that threatened to fall as she looked at him, a sense of hopelessness surrounding her. It didn't matter what anybody did that involved. Getting the police involved was pointless since there was no way she was going to escape. She only hoped that her friends had managed to avoid getting caught but she hadn't heard anything that would tell her if they had or not. "You're lying." Lenalee told him. "My friends won't let me just vanish and neither will my brother!"

"Your friends will be coming to 'save' you sooner or later and I have no doubts that they'll bring Allen Walker along to help."

"You don't know Lili then! She'd sooner come rushing in with only a fork as a weapon!"

Leverier's eyes hardened as he looked at her. There was immense dislike in his eyes as if the girl had already done something to offend him. "Lillian Walker," he said icily, "is a traitor. If you expect to be let out of this room and out into the open again any time soon, girl, you _will_ realize that you are now a soldier of God."

She glared at him with tear-filled eyes as Leverier left the room, locking the door behind him. Her fear and sorrow turned over to pure anger as Lenalee tore her shirt off and smirked as she began picking out the under wire of her bra. She remembered the day she had bought the black article of clothing since she had dragged Lili to the mall with her and the security guards had to come over to break them apart after they had started arguing about which bra style was more comfortable.

Lili's main argument for under wire bras was that if a girl was ever in a jam that required lock picking, she could use the wire to pick the lock. How exactly she had done that before, Lenalee didn't know but she was glad that Lili had convinced her to buy at least one.

Rotating her shoulders slightly after putting her shirt back on, Lenalee began picking the lock determined to escape this place once and for all.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

"What the hell are those for?"

Allen grinned as he held out the sword and hammer, his eyes dancing with excitement. "Your weapons." Allen responded. "You guys gotta remember I've been around for over two hundred years. I notice things."

Lili looked up from her paper bag of food, cheeks puffed out as she chewed on the cashews that Allen had bought for her. "So what? I get the sword but what's Lavi supposed to do with a hammer? Break down the walls?" Lili questioned before shoving another handful of nuts into her mouth.

It was almost remarkable how much she could pack away and not gain a pound. Lavi couldn't help but feel a little jealous since he worried about his weight while one of his best friends could just eat and not gain any weight. "The hammer can get bigger." Allen explained. "Just activate it."

Lavi shakily took the hammer and stared at it, wondering just what exactly he was supposed to do. It felt right having it in his hand and as he felt the first pulse, he felt as if the whole universe had finally clicked into place. "Son of a bitch! Flying rat!"

They spun around and saw Lili trying to hit a flying golden ball, her eyes flashing in irritation. Allen laughed as he went over and grabbed the flying golem, placing it firmly on his head. "This is Tim." Allen told them. "He's a golem just like Choker."

Timcanpy seemed to grin at them, sending chills down their spines. "Uh huh. So where's Lili's?" Lavi questioned.

"In her vocal cords. You and Kanda have equipment type Innocence and Lili has parasitic."

Kanda was silent as he went through the familiar sword movements with indescribable feelings of belonging and joy running through his body. Warmth spread through his body as he glanced over and saw Lili watching with a look of interest. "Hey, no undressing people with your eyes in here. I'm the only one that gets to cause this is my room." Allen warned the girl.

"Then make me a room."

"You already have a room. Your previous self made it."

Lili grumbled softly as she watched Lavi and Kanda, frowning slightly as she rubbed her throat around Choker. "So how the hell are we supposed to get Lenalee back?" Lili questioned.

Allen looked at her for a moment before answering, "Honestly? You guys would just hurt yourselves as you are now. I've got contacts and I'll do what I can while you all get more synchronized with your Innocence."

"_Promise me."_

"Swear it."

"_Above God-"_

"Above God-"

"_And beyond man."_

"And beyond man."

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

"Cross!"

A lazy, red eye opened as a man with red hair leaned back in his chair, seeing an older man in his late fifties staring at him with anger in his dark eyes. "Hmm?" Cross questioned as he breathed in the tobacco filled smoke.

He blinked when his cigarette was taken from him and dropped into his coffee. "How many times do I need to tell you that there is _no_ smoking here?" The man shouted. "And take off that damn mask! Who do you think you are? The Phantom of the fucking Opera?"

"He was hideous and the movie sucks ass." Cross responded. "What do you want?"

He watched his boss's face turn red with anger and smirked inwardly as the man's fist shook. "Tell me, Cross," the man said slowly, "just what exactly do I pay you to do?"

"You pay me?"

He ducked when the man swung at him and hit the floor with a grunt. "There's a hysterical guy screaming that his little sister was kidnapped. If you value your job, I suggest you get off your lazy ass and do your job."

Cross grumbled softly as he got back up, studying the young man that had appeared. He looked nervous and as if he hadn't slept in a while. "Plop your ass and tell me what's going on." Cross stated calmly.

Komui pulled out a picture of his sister before answering, "This is my sister. She was kidnapped."

"Obviously. She's cute." Cross glanced around in search of his boss before lighting up another cigarette. "Okay, start from the beginning. You got any idea who took her?"

He raised an eyebrow as he watched Komui suddenly look even more nervous. Was this guy involved in some kind of drug or prostitution ring and ripped them off? "I was told that if her name came up anywhere, one of their people would make any report with her name on it vanish." Komui said softly. "Please."

"So you know who took her."

"Yes."

"Give me the name."

Komui hesitated a moment before a moment. "The Black Order," he whispered in a hushed voice. "They took my Lenalee."

* * *

><p>lostmoonchild: I personally got upset when Cross was killed so this is my way of getting around <em>that<em> little issue. I would like to say that I do like "Phantom of the Opera" but I just didn't see Cross sitting through the movie and liking it. Also, I have absolutely no idea how Cross became a detective so we'll see how well that works out. Read and review!


	10. Chapter 10

lostmoonchild: Konbanwa/ohayo! I would have updated yesterday (and I had full intentions) but I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one that got that "cannot display webpage" message. In all honesty I thought it was my internet connection until someone messaged me asking what was going on. Now that everything's up and running again, I can finally update.

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM so don't sue.

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten<p>

When it came to gathering information, bars were often the best places. Alcohol tended to loosen tongues and lower defenses enough for anybody with the right questions to be able to get answers. Of course it also helped if the right contact was made that had the ability to get his or even her own hand in a pocket or two. "What are you going to do when that new bill comes out, Cross?" A female voice questioned.

Cross glanced over before pushing a glass of deep red wine towards the blonde woman. "Klaud, you look beautiful tonight." Cross commented before taking a sip of his drink. "Were you at some fancy cocktail party?"

Klaud frowned slightly at Cross as she accepted the drink, watching him with a careful eye. It was no secret he was a womanizing bastard but he must have had something big thrown his way if he was contacting her. "What happened?" Klaud questioned.

"Some guy comes in saying his sister was taken."

"Nothing new."

"No, but you're going to love this. The Black Order's involved."

Klaud's body stiffened slightly before she forced herself to relax. "Black Order, huh? You think they'd be smart enough not to go kidnapping little girls." Klaud took a small sip.

"You'd think but apparently not."

"So what's so special about the girl other than she's possibly one of "God's soldiers" as that lunatic likes to call every poor bastard that gets charged with Innocence."

"She's been in contact with Allen Walker."

Ever since she was in her late teens, Klaud had heard stories of the infamous Allen Walker. Destroyer of Time, the first _sane_ Millennium Earl, poker hustler, and royal pain in the Black Order's ass. It was only after the Black Order pulled her into their ranks when she was training to be a cop that she made attempts to discover the truth. After realizing what had happened to the surviving Exorcists, she fled.

Klaud had been convinced that she had left no trails that the Order could follow but somehow Cross had found her. He had left as well only four years ago and had no interest in returning but she had at least found out the rest of what she was missing. Now whenever something happened that involved the Black Order, Cross gave her the heads up so she could cover her ass.

Calmly finishing off her wine, Klaud signaled for a waitress. "Bring me a shot of Jack." Klaud told the waitress. Once the waitress had gone to get her drink, Klaud looked solemn. "Cross, you know as well as I do that Walker's been hunting to the brink of insanity for his sister and his lover." Klaud told him. "What's the girl's name?"

"Lenalee Lee." Cross showed her the picture of Lenalee.

"We both know this girl is neither Walker's sister or his lover."

"I know that, you know that. If you'll recall, Lenalee Lee was suspected at one point of being the Heart only to have it discovered that she was one of three Exorcists favored by the Heart minus its host."

Klaud nodded slightly before taking her drink from the waitress. "So what do you need me for?" Klaud questioned calmly.

"I need information. Rumor has it that Walker has a contact within the Black Order."

"And you want me to find out who it is?"

"Yes."

If she weren't so certain that this was suicide anyway, Klaud perhaps would have said no to the crimson-haired man. "You also want me to find something else out." Klaud stated.

"I want information on the ones making the Akuma. We both know it's not Walker like the Church wants to believe."

Klaud nodded slightly before throwing her head back, closing her eyes as she felt the amber liquid that was within the glass burn as it worked its way down her throat and into her stomach. She didn't know why she was even going to agree to this but she knew it had something to do with her morals refusing to let any kind of organization get away with kidnapping and blackmail. "Fine. Give me three days and I'll have your basics." Klaud told the man.

"Excellent. Same time three days from now?"

"That'll work."

Cross gave the woman a charming smile before answering, "I seem to have forgotten my wallet. If you'd be-"

"Remind me to sic my monkey on you."

As Cross slipped from the bar, he began to laugh nervously knowing full well that Klaud _would_ set that creepy little monkey on him. Lighting up a cigarette, the man glanced off to the side before smiling softly to himself. "It seems that you've learned to be cautious of everybody that may or may not be an ally… Allen."

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Allen had been in the town long enough to decide which places had the best tea or coffee and as he sat at the table across from Cross, he wondered if he hadn't somehow just set himself up. He didn't doubt there was a Finder somewhere in the area just as he didn't doubt that one of Adam's followers was in the area watching as well. Either way there would be trouble so he saw nothing different when it came to having a drink outside. "Two hundred years and who knows how many lifetimes later, you're still a womanizing bastard." Allen commented as he waited for his tea to cool slightly.

Cross grinned a little as he leaned back in the chair, nodding slightly to himself. "Nice coffeehouse." Cross commented. "I take it you've been doing good for yourself."

"I know Komui talked to you."

"Then you know I'm looking for his sister."

"You also know where she is."

"Touché." Cross crossed his arms and leaned back in the chair. "You're getting in over your head here, Allen. I mean it. You don't have the advantage of working from the inside out this time."

Allen shook his head slightly. "I'm not looking to start anything big. I'm looking to prove my innocence."

Cross lit his cigarette before responding, "Uh huh. Tell me, have you found your sister and lover yet?"

"Yes. I even found my sister's lover."

"Then you know the minute they get caught is the minute they'll be executed."

Allen looked away, his eyes falling on a familiar looking girl with spiky hair. They needed to leave. Now. "We'll be executed if we don't get out of here. Look, everybody's fine and I'm not going to let them get hurt. They're starting to synchronize with their Innocence so when the time comes they'll be able to defend themselves against the Akuma."

The girl got up and started moving towards them just as Allen's left eye revealed Akuma. "I hope you've got Judgment!" Allen shouted just as the first explosions began.

Cross jumped up and smirked as he drew his gun, ushering people to hurry away from the scene. His grip tightened when the spiky-haired girl began to laugh, her skin turning gray as her eyes turned gold. "Konbanwa, Road." Allen said pleasantly as his own skin shifted over to gray and his eyes turned gold.

With a wide grin, Allen and Road attacked each other leaving Cross to deal with the Akuma.

* * *

><p>lostmoonchild: I couldn't help it, Road had to come in especially since I'm cosplaying her this summer at SoDak in Rapid City, South Dakota assuming I'll get to go. When I did a spell check for this chapter, I started laughing at how many times the computer wanted to put a dash after Cross so that provided some entertainment. Read and review, ja ne for now!<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

lostmoonchild: Hey, thanks for the reviews! I was working on this week's chapter when I managed to zone out (always turns out interesting when writing) and when I tuned back in, there was an argument written. Of course it made me smile and I think anybody who remembers the nails and hair dye argument back in "Scream" will get why. So here's this week's chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM so don't sue.

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven<p>

She didn't care if she wasn't supposed to leave the Ark. All Lili cared about was making sure that her brother and sister hadn't decided to sell her stuff and to see how badly her house was torn apart. From sight of the empty lot, her siblings had just decided to torch everything and be done with it.

A small scream of frustration left her lips as she kicked at a pipe that stuck out of the ground. "Tantrums get you nowhere, my precious flower." A smooth voice said.

Lili felt her heart freeze in her chest as she felt ghost arms around her, her eyes widening when she felt something solid enter her chest through her back. "Tyki." Lili said softly, her body shaking softly.

"So you do remember me. That's good. Now I won't feel so bad torturing you for what you did to me." She could feel Tyki's chest against her back and the warmth of his breath against the shell of her ear. "I didn't appreciate that, little flower."

"You were going to kill my friends and brother." Lili whispered. "I couldn't allow that."

"Well, this time I'm going to kill you first then I'm going to kill your precious Kanda-bear. After that, your brother will die and you can all be together in hell."

Her breath caught in her throat as Lili felt Tyki's hand squeeze one of her lungs, her eyes widening as she felt his hand moving about her chest cavity. Choker fluttered frantically around them as if urging her to scream but she couldn't get the breath in her lungs to scream. As black dots began to appear and her vision swam, thoughts of death began to move across her mind. So many unanswered questions and experiences that would never have a chance to surface.

Coughs shook her body as Tyki suddenly stumbled back, the air between them singing as a blade fell. Irritation crossed Tyki's features as he stared at the Japanese teenager, seeing the sword he held. "Yuu Kanda." Tyki said lightly. "Come to rescue your little fuck toy?"

A smile that sent chills down Lili's spine spread across Kanda's face, his eyes taking on an almost possessive look. "I haven't fucked her yet and neither will you." Kanda responded as he adopted a fighting stance. "Get up, baka onna!"

"My name's Lili, you blue-haired jackass! Get it right or I'm flushing all your fucking hair dye down the toilet!"

"Quit swallowing those damn nails!"

"You're just pissed cause you get mistaken for a girl!"

"Whereas you get mistaken for a man! Can't say I blame them considering how small your breasts are!"

Lili's face flushed with anger as she glared at him. She couldn't help it that her bra size was a B-cup but at least she could claim that her breasts were natural. "You. Are. A. Dead. Man." Lili snarled at him.

Tyki, apparently deciding that it wasn't worth getting into a fight with either of them while they were furious at each other, simply smirked slightly before quickly vanishing. "Let's go." Kanda said as he grabbed Lili's upper arm and began pulling her down the sidewalk.

"Let me go! Kanda, I swear I'm going to scream if you don't let me go right now." Lili warned him.

Kanda let her go and stared at the woman, excitement rushing through his body as he looked into her anger-filled eyes. "You were told to stay put." Kanda stated calmly.

Lili growled softly before shoving past him. "Something's wrong with my brother!" Lili told him. "I can't explain why but I can feel it in my gut."

"According to the baka usagi, your brother and sister don't give a rat's ass about you."

"Not that brother! Allen!"

Lili gasped softly, her body stiffening slightly. Where had that come from? Was it something she remembered from her previous life or had she truly come to think of Allen as her brother? "Whatever. Let's find the baka moyashi." Kanda said with a scowl. "When we do, somebody's ass is going to get kicked."

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

If there was one thing that Allen knew Neah despised with a passion, it was the fact that they weren't being followed despite the fact that he was the new Millennium Earl. As Allen and Road fought against each other, he knew that they'd have a short time before the police started showing up. While he wasn't worried about the police, he'd rather not dealing with any of them unless he wanted to get thrown back into social services.

He scowled to himself as he remembered the few times he had been labeled a runaway and placed into foster care until his family could be located. What amused him was that they had always failed although he supposed he'd be considered insane if he were to tell them the truth. In the end he had taken the path that any good liar and con would have taken. He saved his own skin and took off before people grew suspicious or began to really notice him.

The distant sound of sirens approaching reached his ears, telling Allen that it was about time to go. Suddenly a wide smile spread across Road's face as her golden eyes fell on something behind him. "Looks like everyone else wants to play too!" Road giggled.

Allen spun around and stared with wide eyes as Kanda and Lili began helping Cross with the Akuma. "Don't get too close to Cross, Lili!" Allen shouted as he started trying to keep Road from getting anywhere near them. "He's a womanizing bastard!"

"Do I look like a frigging dumbass to you?" Lili screamed, covering her head when an Akuma exploded. "I can spot asses like him a mile away!"

Road's grin grew wider as excitement appeared on her face. "Oh! She's back!" Road giggled. "Goody!"

She didn't know why but Lili had the feeling that being the object of the clearly insane girl's attention wasn't a good thing. "Flower! Yuu! Allen!" A familiar voice shouted. "Big hammer, little hammer, grow! Grow! Grow!"

A series of explosions followed as they destroyed the akuma, the sirens getting louder as they got closer. "Run for it!" Allen shouted after the final akuma had been destroyed and Road escaped.

The group of teenagers and Cross ran as fast as they could, their hearts racing against their chest as Allen quickly opened a door. "Ooh I can't stand her!" Lili screamed, ignoring one of the buildings cracking as Choker vibrated against her throat.

Allen leaned against a building before glancing at Cross. "So those old records are right. Your sister has a temper." Cross commented calmly as he lit up a cigarette. "So tell me, how exactly did you kids get mixed up with Allen?"

"Ran into him." Lili responded before turning to Allen and marching up to him. "You."

Allen pressed himself against the wall, prepared to escape if Lili began screaming at him. While he didn't doubt that Choker would be able to withstand his sister's screaming, he was still a little wary while she was still technically unstable. "Yes?" Allen said with a forced grin.

She stepped up to him so their noses were barely touching, their eyes meeting. "I want to open doors too." Lili told him.

The white-haired former Exorcist felt his blood turn cold at her statement, his breath catching in his throat. No, he couldn't let her. He couldn't put that burden on her again. "Lili-" Allen started but stiffened when the woman's fist landed next to his head.

"I will keep getting out." Lili warned him. "There's a reason you want us tucked away, me especially, but that's not going to work. Either let me open doors so I can come and go as I please, or I keep leaving without anybody knowing."

His hands were tied and they all knew it. Allen could hear Neah laughing and cheering, commenting how he knew she would eventually see things his way. _What did you do?_ Allen shouted mentally.

"_Brought our Lili just a little closer to us again." _Neah responded smoothly. _"The only question is, dear nephew, will you let her?"_

* * *

><p>lostmoonchild: I couldn't help but recall something I read (or heard) once. "A real man knows when to run like a little bitch." so I tip my hat to Tyki for running before he got into real trouble and to everybody else for tucking tail and running when the cops got closer. Of course a real man owns up to his responsibilities but that'll be it for my little idea of what a real man doesknows. Anyway, until next week read and review!


	12. Chapter 12

lostmoonchild: Ohayo! Thanks for the review! Sadly this authoress has a case of insomnia so I'm updating the stories in hopes that I'll get tired enough to sleep for a few hours. So far not working but this is only the second story I've gone through so we'll have to see. Since I've gotten complaints with a few other stories regarding not putting warnings up, if there's potentially offensive material about to appear I'll put up a warning at the beginning of the chapter to save me having to read a flame and to save the reader from reading some material they may not want to read. If someone doesn't read the warning and flames me, I'll kindly direct their attention to the warning unless they tell me to go to hell (and someone has done that but it made me laugh).

_**Chapter Warning: YAOI LEMON! If ya don't like, skip this week's chapter.**_

__Disclaimer: I don't own DGM so don't sue!

* * *

><p>Chapter Twelve<p>

Lavi flinched as he tended to the bruises and cuts that adorned Allen's pale body, cringing even more when he saw the dark bruise that worked its way across his belly and chest. "You should be in the hospital." Lavi tried to reason with Allen.

"It's nothing."

It bothered him how easily Allen shrugged off his injuries although Lavi supposed he had had worse. He didn't think it was possible for someone to go two hundred years without getting beaten up at some point. It bothered him to know that it had been Lili screaming that had injured Allen and none of them knew just how she was able to keep the former Exorcist from combusting. "Just promise me you won't put yourself in danger like that again." Lavi sighed. "I don't know how Yuu's getting Lili calmed down."

Allen could think of a couple ways but really didn't want to think about it. He really didn't want to even _think_ about the fact that he had known two hundred years ago what happened. Ignorance was best when it came to those two and he was going to keep from imagining what they were doing even if it killed him. "He's managing and Cross is making up some lame excuse." Allen responded. "Everything's going to be okay."

He wanted to believe Allen's words but something told the redhead that before things could truly get better things would need to get worse. Without thinking, he pulled Allen to him and slammed their lips together. He wanted to feel Allen's lips against his and as Lavi felt his smaller boyfriend's fingers tangle in his fiery red hair, Lavi could feel his heart pounding loudly against his chest.

Allen's breaths deepened as he felt Lavi's lips leave his own and trace over his exposed skin. He turned slightly and pressed his head against Lavi's neck as his fingers gripped the redhead's arms. There was a sense of desperation in his gray eyes that made Lavi want to give in at that exact moment no matter what it was that Allen wanted. "Lavi." Allen whispered softly. "Please."

Their eyes met as Lavi gently pushed Allen onto his back, watching his gray eyes darken with desire. Their breaths were deep as Lavi kept his full weight off of Allen while he explored with his fingertips and lips. The sounds of Allen's soft gasps reached his ears, sending his blood rushing downwards. "Allen." Lavi murmured.

Allen tilted his head back as their lips slammed against each other, their kiss deepening as their hands began to work on each other's clothing. His fingers curled around the bottom of Lavi's shirt before he pulled the unnecessary material over the redhead's head and tossed it onto the floor. He wanted this so badly he couldn't stand it.

His body shook with excitement as he was stripped and lay exposed before Lavi, watching as the teenager's green eyes darkened with lust. He sat up and helped remove Lavi's remaining articles of clothing, his body singing with excitement as he stared at his lover's body. "Lie down." Allen murmured.

With a slightly questioning look, Lavi did as Allen requested. He watched with curiosity as Allen lay over him, their hardened lengths pressed against each other. Soft gasps left his lips as Allen began licking and nipping at his skin, steadily working his way down. Distantly the redhead realized what Allen was about to do but some part of him didn't want to miss anything.

The redhead's fingers tangled themselves in Allen's white hair as the smaller man began sucking and licking at Lavi's length, guiding him to the perfect speed. "God, Allen." Lavi panted softly. "Faster."

Allen smiled to himself as he gave in to Lavi's request, growing more aroused as Lavi pulled his hair. Lavi's scent surrounded filled his senses as Allen's fingers began dancing along the smooth skin as if he were playing a piano. He wanted to make the redhead come in his mouth but pouted when he was suddenly pulled away. "Not yet," Lavi panted softly.

Excitement filled the former Exorcist's body as Lavi pushed him back and opened his mouth when the redhead lightly pressed his fingers against Allen's lips as he moved between the white-haired man's legs. He swirled his tongue around Lavi's fingers, watching as his green eye darkened even further with growing desire. His mouth opened in a silent moan as Lavi's fingers wrapped around his length and began pumping softly.

His hips rolled against Lavi's hand as he felt the taller man's saliva covered fingers press against the hidden ring of muscle. He was getting so close and he hadn't even been penetrated. Had it truly been that long since he had been taken by anybody or was it just something that Lavi alone could do?

Allen's back arched as he was penetrated, a moan leaving his lips as Lavi's fingers began stretching him. "Just take me." Allen pleaded softly as Lavi began to assault his prostate.

As he watched Allen's face contort in pleasure, Lavi almost wished he had a camera so he could keep this moment to himself forever. Spitting into his hand, Lavi slicked himself up the best he could before removing his fingers and listening to the whine that left Allen's lips. Keeping his eyes focused on Allen, Lavi slowly pushed past the tight ring and groaned at the heat that enveloped him.

Neither one moved as they panted softly for air, their sweat-covered bodies trembling softly in anticipation. "Watch me." Lavi whispered huskily.

A mewl of pleasure left Allen's lips as Lavi's hips began to rotate against him, his nails digging into the redhead's back. Lavi smirked slightly as he leaned down and pulled the smaller man into a heated kiss, his tongue tracing Allen's bottom lip. When Allen's lips parted, he pushed his tongue into the moist cavern and began teasing until their tongues began to battle for dominance.

Lavi couldn't remember a time when he had ever felt this complete or anything as good as what he was feeling now. Some part of him acknowledged that he had always been searching and now he felt as if he had found exactly what he had been looking for. Now that he had what he had been looking for there was no way in hell he was about to let go.

He moved slightly and watched Allen's face as he began to assault his uke's prostate. Broken pleas for him to move harder reached Lavi's ears and with another smirk, he complied. From how tightly Allen's body was clenching his length, it wouldn't be long before he gave into his body's desires. The trick would be making Allen come twice before he allowed himself to surrender to his own body's demands.

Wrapping his fingers around Allen's length, Lavi began pumping him again in time with his own thrusts. Allen's breaths increased as he felt his entire body beginning to tighten. His legs wrapped around Lavi's waist, pulling him in deeper as his pleading cries began to grow louder. "Lavi!" Allen screamed as white spots replaced his vision.

Lavi tried to keep from releasing but the feel of Allen's muscles contracting around him and hearing his name being screamed was too much. He pressed his hips tightly against Allen as he released, groaning Allen's name in response. "My beautiful Allen." Lavi whispered as he stroked Allen's damp hair. "My beautiful."

Allen brushed his lips against Lavi's and smiled softly as he brushed his fingers across Lavi's back. He knew that eventually they'd have to part but until then he was going to be content with this particular moment. He didn't know when they'd be able to be like this again especially since he knew that sooner or later Lili was going to break into the Black Order just to take Lenalee back and possibly steal any bits of Innocence she could get her hands on.

When Lavi pulled away from him, Allen pouted slightly and smiled when he was pulled close. Their bodies were worn but neither was ready to succumb to sleep just yet. For now they'd continue to just hold each other until the time came for them to part yet again until the next time they could be together in private.

* * *

><p>lostmoonchild: Admittedly not the best yaoi (I've been feeling sick and this damn insomnia isnt' helping) that's been pulled out so it'll be marked down as a potential chapter to redo when I'm back in a yaoi mood. So it's off to the next story for this authoress so read and review!<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

lostmoonchild: Thanks for the reviews! I've got "Rue's Lullaby" from "The Hunger Games" playing on youtube while I'm updating so hopefully I can get everything uploaded before I get called to stitch up a saddle blanket turned pancho. Let's get this show on the road!

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM so don't sue.

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirteen<p>

Lenalee was silent as she explored the Black Order, trying to find some way out without getting caught. It had taken a couple of days but she had at least gotten out of that room. Now she just had to find her way out and hope for the best but it's be helpful if she knew how many people there were in this place.

She didn't know how many people there were here or even how many of them had Innocence. All she knew was that she couldn't stay here and expect to keep from getting involved in anything that was going to hurt her friends. No, it was just better to find an escape where she wouldn't get caught and dragged back to that room.

The Chinese girl slipped into the shadows when she heard two people approaching, her heart racing frantically against her chest. Lenalee covered her mouth as she watched a small man with curly hair and glasses walk past with a larger man that seemed familiar. _That's… Johnny. The other one… He's Tapp._ If she weren't getting used to the memories that were trying to make them known once again, Lenalee would have panicked.

She waited until they were out of sight before she started running as fast as she could. Her eyes widened in horror when somebody suddenly grabbed her arm and covered her mouth as she was pulled into a room. "Don't scream! I'm a friend." A familiar voice told her.

She felt as if her heart were about to break from her chest and fell to her knees when she was released. Lenalee looked behind her and saw a girl around her age with long dark hair and almost impossibly dark eyes looking at her. While the girl looked familiar, Lenalee couldn't find a name to put with the face. "Who are you?" Lenalee asked softly.

"My name is Sati."

Sati peeked out into the hallway before closing the door and locking it. "What do you want?" Lenalee questioned.

"Don't worry. I know Allen Walker." Sati told her. "Don't tell them or they'll try me for heresy or something. We're in the minority group with them, Lenalee, and even if we weren't I wouldn't trust them."

Lenalee stared at the girl and watched as she pulled something out from under the bed. "Why? I mean it's obvious they're kidnappers but what else?" Lenalee asked.

Sati was silent for a moment before answering, "Khuni."

"Khuni?" Lenalee repeated. "What's that?"

Sati bit her lip as if searching for the right word. "Murderers," she said finally. "I heard Leverier talking. If you don't cooperate or escape, he'll have you killed. All you have to do is tell them a bunch of lies."

"I'm not a liar!" Lenalee protested.

"If you tell them lies, they'll let you live. Think of it like the Salem Witch Trials. The liars were left in jail while those that refused to confess lies were hung or pressed to death." Sati looked at her with a pleading look. "Please. Just lie until I can get you out of here. They'll realize soon that Allen's trying to help them. He finds Innocence and leaves it where it can be found by us."

Lenalee thought of her brother and closed her eyes. "I don't want to be here." Lenalee said softly.

"If you run, they'll kill you." Sati said softly. "You don't remember but your previous self didn't die of old age."

"What?"

A silent tear rolled down Sati's face as she whispered, "We tried to go home and they killed all of us. I was one of the last and I heard a rumor that only three survived but only because two of them were from the Bookman clan and the third was the new Millennium Earl."

Lenalee felt the tears gathering in her eyes. "No," whispered Lenalee.

Sati closed her eyes for a moment before answering, "You, Lenalee Lee, blessed by the Heart of Innocence with a gift given only to you and Yuu Kanda, had been the first to die."

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

She didn't know how long she had cried but when she awoke, she was back in her room with Sati sitting on the bed with her. "Why?" Lenalee whispered. "Why would they…"

"Because we wanted to go home. To them that's a greater crime than anything else." Sati's eyes were soft. "We can tell the truth in a lie."

"How?"

"The one making the akuma has followers all over the place. They're in hospitals, churches, and funeral homes… Anywhere that has a corpse or someone dying in or near it has someone calling up Adam."

"Adam?"

"The one who was the Millennium Earl before Allen and Neah kicked him off the figurative throne."

Lenalee shifted slightly so she was facing Sati and listened with undivided attention as the other girl explained quickly what needed to be done. "My brother will be okay, right? They won't do anything to hurt him?" Lenalee asked quickly.

Sati shook her head and leaned against the wall. "If they find out that they've been lied to then they might do something." Sati looked at her. "I've been doing all that I can, Lenalee. There's someone from the Order on the outside that has more information than I can get alone."

It was clear that the Indian girl needed help getting information to Allen and she couldn't do it alone. "Okay." Lenalee agreed. "I'll help."

Relief showed on Sati's face as she held Lenalee's hands. "Thank you. Thank you so much!" Sati said happily. "You don't know how happy you've made me!" She squeezed Lenalee's hands tightly. "Don't worry. You'll be okay. You're strong and you've been blessed by the Heart."

As Lenalee watched Sati slip from the room, a sigh left her lips as she fell backwards. For some reason she didn't think that it was necessarily a good thing to be blessed by the Heart although she wondered just who exactly had the Heart or if it was just hidden away from the world to see? Why did the Heart supposedly bless her? She wasn't anything special so why?

She sat up again when Leverier came back in with Link following. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw Bookman following with a solemn expression on his face. "Bookman! They caught you too?" Lenalee asked hurriedly.

"No, I'm merely recording the war." Bookman responded.

Somehow she knew he was going to say that. Lenalee sighed softly as she looked at Leverier, seeing the unbridled excitement in his eyes. "So you've finally realized that there's no point in trying to protect the reason why the human species will go extinct." Leverier stated. "You truly are a bright girl."

She was going to protect Allen and her friends no matter what. "I really don't want to help you but I'm going to protect my brother and friends." Lenalee told him. "I want your word that they won't be harmed by the Black Order and that they'll be protected."

"Of course, of course. Now why don't you come with me like a good little girl and we'll reunite you with your Innocence." There was something in Leverier's eyes that told the girl to be careful. "Just remember that we are all over the world and there's no place to run."

She could think of a place but she wasn't about to break down and tell him. Shrugging his hand away from her shoulder, Lenalee walked and almost smiled when a feeling of comfort began to spread throughout her body. As she held the liquefied Innocence in her cupped hands and took a deep sip, a feeling of completion spread through her body.

* * *

><p>lostmoonchild: When Lenalee gets involved in some kind of plot then it's bound to be interesting. It's always the quiet ones you gotta watch and Lenalee is probably one of the ones you gotta watch anyway. So anyway, now that this is done, I'm gonna vanish. Read and review!<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

lostmoonchild: Thanks for the review! Sorry I didn't update last week, life got in the way and I had some scammer threatening to sue me so I was trying to get that taken care of. My hours are beginning to pick up again so I'll have a bit less time to work on my fanfics so we'll go back to the I'll either update Thursday or Saturday if I can't update Friday.

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM so don't sue.

* * *

><p>Chapter Fourteen<p>

Gaining money was nothing short of hard work and knowing where to place investments. It probably also helped that there were a few greedy humans that were eager to live forever no matter what the cost. With money, one had more influence than if they were an average Joe living paycheck to paycheck with a nine to five job and small mouths to feed.

Of course it was the average Joe, Adam mused, that he owed a majority of his wealth to. They were almost all quite eager to make sure that ends met so it didn't matter that they were selling human souls. All that mattered in their little worlds were that their children had a roof over their heads and clothes on their backs with food in their little bellies. All they had to do was make the suggestion that perhaps their loved one could come back and then they just made the call so they could get paid.

Adam glanced around the room seeing the other members of his little family already sitting and waiting for him to begin talking. There was a look of pure delight on Road's face as she tormented Tyki while her adopted father looked on with amusement. "It appears that Walker has managed to locate the Heart's Accommodator again." Adam said lightly as he looked at the sherry he held in his hand. "The Exorcists charged with the Crystal-type Innocence have also been located and one of them has been brought to the Black Order."

"We could destroy it." Tyki suggested lazily before making a face when Road pulled his hair.

"You just want to get in Lili's pants!" Road laughed gleefully.

"Just as I'm sure you want to get into Allen's."

One thing he had hoped that had passed was their fascinations with sleeping with their enemies. Apparently his hopes had been in vain as Adam listened to their little banter. "Don't forget that Lillian Walker is the Heart's Accommodator and that Allen Walker took the title of Millennium Earl from me." Adam told them.

Two hundred years later and he was still sore about it. "Of course. Our apologizes, dear Earl." Tyki said with a small smile.

It was troubling that while they knew who the Exorcists were, they also knew that a few of the Exorcists remembered them. That would make things difficult but not impossible. All they needed to do was keep putting the blame on Allen and they'd be open to attack. "Since we know who has the Heart this time, we're going to go ahead and destroy her." Adam said, his cool eyes focusing on Tyki. "If she miraculously survives, Tyki-pon, then you may have her."

Tyki smiled to himself, clearly pleased by Adam's words. _Come out, come out wherever you are._ Tyki thought as he began to imagine everything he could do to the girl. It was just a matter of time and a matter of how long before the girl broke. For now, however, he'd settle for taking out Exorcists and destroying Innocence.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

This was so far beyond dangerous that he knew none of them should be doing it but Allen wasn't ready to see just how much of a beating the Ark could take. Yes, he had seen it being downloaded before but he didn't want to see just what would happen if Lili managed to destroy one building for every hour he kept her tucked away in the Ark. In desperation, he got his hands on hair dye and colored contacts.

The look on Kanda's face when he saw Lili's new appearance had been nothing short of entertaining and Allen could almost hear the thoughts going through Kanda's head. He didn't need Wisely's abilities to know that the Japanese teenager had perverted thoughts running through his mind. "My scalp itches." Lili grumbled softly.

"Deal with it. Silver hair isn't exactly common." Allen reminded the girl.

"And only old people have white!"

"Do I need to remind you how old I am?"

Kanda's eyes freely wandered over the girl's body as he followed them out, his hands itching just to grab onto her. Distantly he wondered what the odds were of getting her alone before shaking his head slightly. Just because he liked how the girl's legs seemed longer in the dark blue shorts she wore didn't mean he needed to molest her in public. It just meant that he needed to exercise control and watch what the other members of the straight male species were doing around her.

With his goal set, Kanda couldn't help but feel as if this truly was going to be something worth waiting for.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

They had been watching for the past hour and it was beginning to make her nervous.

Lili glanced over at the two teenagers that watched from a distance, shivering slightly when she saw the dark eyeliner that surrounded their eyes. "Those bastards better not think that you're going to go anywhere with them." Kanda growled softly.

"They give me the creeps." Lili responded softly as she nestled against the Japanese teenager.

"Jasdero and Debitto." Allen murmured as he watched them out of the corner of his eye. "I guess Adam knows where the Heart is."

Lavi's eyes narrowed as he glared at the two teenagers, seeing the dark-haired one sneer challengingly at him. "Let's just go." Lili said finally. "I don't like how they're looking at us."

It was more likely that she didn't like how they were looking at _her_ but Kanda couldn't blame her any. He hated the way they were looking at her as if she were nothing more than a piece of meat. There was absolutely no way in hell he was going to let anything happen and from how she pressed her body against his, it was clear she understood it too. "I'm going to kick their asses if they so much as touch you." Kanda growled softly in her ear as they left the mall.

A chill went down her spine as she turned, seeing the coldness reflecting in their eyes as well as an expectation that somebody would be coming along as well. They seemed to be pleased about the whole idea but what was it they were so pleased about? Who was going to be there?

"Leaving already?" Debitto called as he as Jasdero stalked towards them. "Hello, Walker."

"Jasdero. Debitto." Allen greeted with a solemn nod. "What do we owe this pleasure?"

"You can give us the girl."

"I'm not into threesomes." Lili responded smoothly as she flipped the two off.

The twins frowned slightly as they prepared to do whatever it took to take the woman away. "Let's not do this here." Allen suggested, nodding slightly towards a security camera. "People in this time are more concerned with their safety and I'm sure none of us wish to see the Black Order getting involved."

While it was clear that the Noah twins wanted to fight, it was even more obvious that they didn't want to deal with any Exorcists. Sooner or later the girl would wander away from her bodyguards and when it happened, they'd take her back to the mansion. As they watched her walk away, they knew that day would soon come.

Especially if they were to take that rather pretty looking boyfriend of hers.

* * *

><p>lostmoonchild: And the chapter's done. I got back from riding horses just a little while ago and I'm overheated (lol, now you guys know I'll put my health at risk for you guys but not my freedom) so I'm trying to get this taken care of. Like I said, if I can't update Fridays then I'll update either Thursday or Saturday. Read and review!<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

lostmoonchild: Thanks for the review! My muse is having fun trying to confuse me so we'll have to see how this turns out. Schedule's picking back up this weekend so thankfully I'll have a few weekdays to work on chapters. Here's this week's chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM so don't sue.

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifteen<p>

Something was going to happen to him, she could feel it. It twisted around in her gut like a snake but felt as heavy as a rock. She wanted him to be safe but she couldn't see keeping him tucked away from harm like they were doing for her. Kanda wasn't one to be locked away.

Blue and green eyes watched as Kanda went through the practiced motions, flinching when he'd suddenly release an attack he called "Hell's Insects" into the air. He had woken up the morning after their trip to the mall in a sour mood and had spent the past few hours training relentlessly. "Yuu." Lili called softly as she sat up.

Kanda paused a moment and looked at her, traces of his sour mood still lingering. "What?" Kanda snapped at her.

Lili flinched slightly before standing and moving over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist as she hugged him. How could she tell him what she was feeling without sounding like a worrywart? Could she tell him what was going on in her mind without upsetting him? Somehow she doubted it but maybe he'd know something was going on already.

Kanda stared at her as he slowly wrapped his arms around her. He didn't understand what was going on in her mind but he could see the worry that was driving her to initiate contact with him. "What's going on in your brain, onna?" Kanda questioned patiently.

A soft sigh left Lili's lips before she whispered, "I have a bad feeling something's going to happen to you."

He had always heard that a woman's intuition was perhaps something to be feared and listened to. As Kanda looked at her and saw the worry in her eyes, he wondered just what it was that she felt would happen to him. Smirking softly to himself, Kanda leaned down and pressed their lips together as he reached down and suddenly pinched the woman.

A gasp left Lili's lips before she found herself being pressed against a wall, her body trembling as she felt his body pressing against hers. "Baka." Kanda growled softly in her ear. "Nothing will happen to me."

Through the waves of pleasure that went through her body as if it were a tidal storm, Kanda wasn't about to let her forget that he was always going to be with her.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

He remembered how the world had always frowned upon interracial couples and knew that there were even some in this day and age that still frowned upon it. As he watched the couple before him walk together through the park with their fingers entwined, Tyki felt a surge of anger. Naturally the two didn't notice him, not when their eyes were focused only on each other with small smiles showing on their lips.

If it weren't for the mismatched eyes that the girl had, he would have thought that it was somebody else. Every fiber of his being said just to go ahead and get rid of the longhaired teenage boy so he could grab the girl but even Adam had agreed. If they got the swordsman then the girl would come running with the Heart in tow.

Tyki watched as the young man's arm slipped around the girl's waist and held her close. Suddenly the girl stopped and as she turned around to look behind her, Tyki vanished from sight.

"Is something wrong?" Kanda asked as he looked at Lili.

Lili scanned the area behind them, trying to soothe the anxiety twisting around in her gut. "I guess not." Lili replied softly.

There was still a look of worry in her eyes as she smiled at him. "I was thinking that perhaps we should probably get a place of our own when this mess is cleaned up." Kanda told her. "Nothing fancy."

"Do I really look like I like fancy shit? I'm dating you, aren't I?"

"Tch. You should just be grateful that I even like you."

Playful irritation crossed Lili's features as she lightly punched him. "Your standards for women are a little high so you had to settle." Lili responded. "The only woman that could probably meet your expectations is a movie star."

Kanda growled softly as he started tickling, listening to the squeals of laughter that left her lips. "Baka." Kanda said as they started walking again.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm _your _baka though."

Entwining their fingers again, the couple began walking unaware that they were once again being watched.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Cross took a drag of his cigarette as he waited for Klaud, his eyes scanning the area carefully. He wasn't going to put anything past either side of this squabble and he wasn't about to get further mixed in. If he had to pick a side, he'd probably go for the side that didn't involve brainwashing.

"You're late."

Klaud smiled softly as she slipped next to him, her eyes watching the area as well. "You act like I have nothing better to do than hunt down your information." Klaud responded smoothly.

Cross smiled softly before answering, "Well, it seems as if things are beginning to pick up again. They've already been getting stalked by those twins and by that smooth talking bastard."

"The Noah clan has a mansion just east of here. Rumor has it that some busybodies are working for Adam as soul brokers or some nonsense."

"Great."

"It gets better. The Black Order's been doing some investigating of their own. It's not looking good for the Walkers."

Cross paused a moment before taking another drag. "And that's different how?" Cross inquired patiently.

"Rumor has it that they've got some idea how to force the Noah genes into submission. They want to use your boy in those experiments." Klaud responded. "That miniature Bookman and that Kanda kid are in deep shit too."

"How?"

"The Bookman kid may be forced to watch the experiments. For that Kanda kid, they want to see if he's gained accelerated healing or not."

Cross rolled his eyes in disgust before replying, "You didn't say what would happen to the Walker girl."

Klaud hesitated for a moment before answering, "They want to see what exactly made the Heart choose her. Two hundred years later they still don't know what sets one person apart from another when it comes to Innocence."

"Damn it."

"Rumor has it that there's guards watching every door in the city. If any of them go out unsupervised then they're going to get nabbed. I hate to say it, Cross, but people are going to die long before this is done."

Flicking the butt of his now finished cigarette into the river below, Cross lit up another one. "I'll tell you one thing." Cross commented. "The assholes are always in charge and it's the good that die young."

* * *

><p>lostmoonchild: Cross has a point. So I'm not entirely sure what's gonna happen next chapter but I'll make an attempt to update again next Friday. Read and review!<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

lostmoonchild: Thanks for the reviews! I actually had to do a little bit of research for one part of this chapter (and nearly started cringing) and came across something I thought sounded kind of interesting. Five minutes later, I'm doing a little reading and looking at pictures before deciding "Okay, this is kinda neat." Hope you guys enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM so don't sue.

* * *

><p>Chapter Sixteen<p>

He wasn't the kind of guy that would willingly get a girl flowers and chocolates but he was taking into consideration how stressful this whole situation was. Cross had come warning them not to go out alone but he wasn't the kind of person that would willingly listen to another. After all, he was Yuu Kanda and he wasn't about to listen to a womanizer.

Kanda looked around the area carefully despite knowing that this was a new door. The Black Order and Noah clan couldn't possibly know about it just yet. Until then, however, it was safe. All he had to do was run to his destination and come back before anybody realized that there was a door open.

Nobody paid him any attention as Kanda walked into the flower shop and looked around, his stomach tightening in anxiety. What had he been thinking? He knew absolutely nothing of flowers other than the lotus and he doubted Lili wanted a lotus floating around in the water she made a point to wash in. "Can I help you?" A man asked from behind the counter.

"Obviously." Kanda grumbled. "I want to get flowers for my girlfriend.'

"Ah, I see. You have no idea what to get her." The man smiled pleasantly. "I can help you. Now flowers have a language all their own. Each flower means a different thing so what are _you_ trying to tell _her_?"

This guy was potentially a nut but this guy was all he really had at the moment. Kanda scowled softly as he scanned the room before answering, "That I kind of love her."

"There is no kind of, young man." The man responded. "Now you could go for the traditional roses but some women don't want to go for traditional. What kind of woman is this your girlfriend?"

Kanda thought for a moment before answering, "She's completely unique."

"Name? Sometimes a name can give an indication as to their flower type."

What was this guy? Flowers weren't an art! "Lili." Kanda said with a small frown.

The man smiled as he stepped behind the counter. "There was a shipping mistake yesterday but something told me not to raise a huge fuss and demand an exchange." The man said as he pulled out a vase full of red flowers. "Blood red lilies. The lily itself represents elegance as well as beauty and grace while red represents love and passion. A truly unique flower if I do say so myself."

Kanda stared at the flowers for a moment before nodding slightly. "How much?" Kanda asked.

"Twenty dollars."

As the Japanese teenager pulled out the crumpled bills, he couldn't keep from feeling excited. "Thank you." Kanda said with a small nod. "Have a good day."

"You too."

As he left the flower shop, the Japanese teenager wandered around not quite ready to go back just yet. The teenager stiffened slightly when he heard somebody behind him and when he turned to look, nobody was there. Getting the feeling that he had better get moving and fast, Kanda began hurrying down the street.

Every so often he would either sense or spot somebody and changed direction in an attempt to keep them from discovering the door. He began to hurry as fast as he could without running and drawing attention to himself however when he came to a dead end, a sense of dread filled the teenager. "Looks like we have a trapped rat." A tall man wearing a trench coat said with a scowl. "Do you like sweets?"

"Can't stand them." Kanda responded, looking to the side when he heard a girl start laughing.

"We need him alive, Skinn!" Road called through her laughter.

It was clear to see on the tall man's face that Kanda was now officially someone to kill. "You're going to help us catch the Heart." Devitto said with a grin as he held up the toy gun.

"Catch the Heart! He!" Jasdevi laughed as he copied his twin's movements.

Four against one? Hadn't these Noah creeps heard of fighting fairly? What made it worse was that he hadn't brought Mugen along with him in fear of getting caught with it. He would have _loved_ to explain that one to the police considering the fact that the Black Order clearly had people within their ranks to make any unwanted reports vanish. "Bring it on." Kanda said as he adopted a fighting stance.

It was a stupid move, he knew, but as he glanced at the flowers in his left hand, he knew that he needed to break away from these idiots and run as fast as he could to the gate. When he got into the gate, he'd be home free and he'd be able to give Lili the flowers. With a cold sneer, the fight began.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

This was dangerous and she knew it. If they were caught then they could be executed for heresy and it was something she didn't want. What she had to keep in mind, however, was that they weren't alone. There were two others that hadn't allowed themselves to become brainwashed by the Order and they were running the same chance as she and Sati. "Romero! Diego!" Sati called softly.

"Here, _Senorita_." Romero replied as he and Diego stepped out of the shadows.

Lenalee stared at the two teenagers, seeing that they were twins. "You must be the new victim. Sorry to hear they nabbed you." The twin on the left, Diego, said with a small frown. "Us two and Sati wouldn't have been here if we could help it. Everyone else escaped but they don't really escape, you know? They got people keeping tabs on them and making sure they don't do anything to mess up the Order's plans."

"Plans?" Lenalee asked as she followed the three.

"Yeah. We haven't been able to find out the details, only that it's freaking huge." Romero replied. "There are four basements. Basement one is for your basic storage like extra beds, blankets, and etcetera. Basement two has more weapons than any given military storage anywhere in the world. Basement three has Hevlaska."

Lenalee remembered the Exorcist covered in Innocence. She had been afraid but she had at least gotten a reading on her Innocence as well as some other things. "And that's where the Innocence is." Lenalee said softly.

The twins nodded. "We've been watching them since we got here two years ago. Allen found us and said he needed people on the inside so we let ourselves get caught. Sati followed behind not too long after." Diego told her.

"We're trying hard to bring down the Order from the inside, Lenalee. Sooner or later the time will come for the Order to make a choice and we need to encourage them to make the right one." Sati said in a hushed voice.

Lenalee nodded slightly before answering, "You guys didn't say what the fourth basement is."

The three looked afraid for a moment before Romero grimaced. "It's for experimenting. Rumor has it that they're getting ready for when the Walkers come marching in." Romero said softly. "From how it's sounding so far, they'd be better off getting caught by the Noah."

"It's that bad?"

'Worse." Diego sighed as he rubbed the back of his head. "From what we've been able to figure out, the Order's been doing human experiments since it was first established. Trying to make Innocence synchronize with people that weren't chosen by God, making what's called a Second-Exorcist then moving on to half-Akuma breeds known as Third-Exorcists. They're fucked up in the head, you know?"

"Okay…" There was fear in Lenalee's voice.

A sigh left his lips as the Spanish teenager looked at her. "People are saying crap like the blueprint for the soul is in a person's DNA. If that's true, I don't know. What we do know is that they're eager to get their hands on the Walkers."

"They want to test a new potential weapon on Allen. To see if they can't draw out Neah from his body." Sati explained softly. "For Lili, they want to see what set her apart from the rest of the world. Why the Heart chose her."

Lenalee looked at them with anxiety growing within her. While some part of her wanted to believe that this was a nightmare, another part realized fully that this was reality. Could she stay strong enough for her friends and do something to help keep them safe? "So what's the plan?" Lenalee asked.

The twins grinned as they looked at her. "They've got some pretty weapons that can make a place go boom really, really well." Romero said with a grin.

"We're going to borrow some of those weapons and we're going to make sure that they think it was a member of the Noah clan."

How were they going to do that? From what she had seen when she had been brought to Hevlaska, there were security cameras all over the place. She highly doubted that they were so arrogant that they weren't going to put a camera or two in the fourth basement just to record the products of their experiments. "What if we fail?" Lenalee asked.

"We're fucked," came the simply reply.

Looking at her new friends and coconspirators, Lenalee couldn't help but smile. Somehow it just seemed right to take down the very organization that was seeing to ruin so many innocence lives.

* * *

><p>lostmoonchild: Okay, so $20 for a bouquet of flowers is probably a bit unrealistic (especially since it's lillies) but I think the florist was a romantic and realized that Kanda wasn't a flowers guy. I'm kinda cringing now cause I know what's happening to Kanda and what's going to be happening in the future. Don't worry, you guys will get to see too so read and review!<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

lostmoonchild: Thanks for the reviews! My muse and I are discussing what exactly's going to happen in regards to the experiments and I'm trying to see if Lili should be able to use the Ark like in the last story or not. I'm going to be making a poll as soon as all stories are updated so you guys can vote.

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM so don't sue.

* * *

><p>Chapter Seventeen<p>

He had been gone for hours and she was beginning to worry. What if something had happened when he left the Ark? Hadn't Allen set up a new door so they could come and go as they pleased without getting caught? What if somebody caught him while he was doing whatever errand needed to be taken care of? He didn't have Mugen with him. What if he had been attacked and unable to defend himself?

Lili shook her head violently trying to expel the thoughts from her head. Kanda was fine. If she had been allowed out of the Ark then she would have taken her sweet time too wanting to soak in as much sunlight as possible. She was just worrying because they were kind of dating and living together in her room. He and Lavi were the only ones left that she knew since they still had no idea how to get Lenalee back from the Order.

A sigh left her lips as she slipped from her room and wandered into Allen's room, plopping down onto the couch as Allen played. "That's a pretty lullaby." Lili commented calmly.

"Your previous self's father sang it when you were little. Then you taught me and I sang it in Romanian at your funeral."

"Cute. My lullaby is also my funeral's hymn."

Allen chuckled softly as the song easily shifted into another song. "You're worried about BaKanda, aren't you?" Allen asked finally.

"He should be back by now."

He didn't know what to tell her. He didn't know where the teenager was and he wasn't entirely sure if he wanted to suggest that maybe the swordsman had been captured. "He's probably just enjoying himself." Allen offered.

Lili stared at the white-haired man for a moment before answering, "You're not even sure. So tell me, Allen Walker, what exactly were we in my previous life? Clearly not lovers."

"Adopted siblings." Allen responded. "On one of our missions together, you asked to make doors just like me. It didn't turn out so great when we realized that Choker was the Heart since your body was already trying to shut down on you."

"What do you mean?"

"Your Innocence was corrupted by Dark Matter. When I gave you some of Neah's memories, it made it worse. Then you got captured by the Noah clan and everything just went downhill from there."

"_Damn it! Let me feed myself, you egotistical man-whore!" Lili screamed at him._

_Tyki smiled pleasantly at her before responding, "That's not very nice. Maybe I should teach you to respect your master. I'm sure Allen would be surprised to learn that his little sister was the reason that he's being hurt."_

_Eyeing the plate with an even louder stomach, Lili felt her willpower begin to waver. She knew full well what he might do if she didn't start behaving and was afraid to see when they decided that Allen would pay for her stubbornness. "Please." Lili whispered finally. "Don't hurt my Allen. Don't hurt him. I'll be good. I promise."_

Had she really broken down so quickly after Allen had been threatened? Did she want to remember everything that had happened there? "I want to open doors too, Allen." Lili told him.

"What?" Allen's voice squeaked as he spun around to look at her. "Lili! You have no idea what you're asking! If the Noah clan or even the Order realizes that you can do the same thing as me, then you're going to be in a world of hurt too!"

"And what if either side gets their hands on you, huh?" Lili demanded. "This place is going to be a sitting duck and you know it!"

Allen shook his head. "I'm not placing this burden on you again." Allen told her. "It's not going to happen in this lifetime."

Having the feeling that it was pointless to argue against him for the time being, Lili huffed and sat back against the couch as she listened to Allen begin playing the piano once more.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Kanda gritted his teeth as he felt one of the preteen's pointed candles impale itself into his arm. He could feel the blood pouring from the numerous stab wounds and cuts but still he refused to scream. He would rather die than give any of those crazy bastards the satisfaction of hearing him screaming. "You're no fun!" The preteen girl complained as she stood next to him. "I wonder if you'll scream if I do this."

He gasped in pain when he felt a couple fingers dig into a wound on his side and clenched his fists tightly. He wouldn't let her win. "Road, don't kill him." A man with an almost ragged appearance commented as he entered the room. "Welcome to our humble home, Exorcist. I trust Road's been keeping you entertained."

"Fuck you." Kanda snapped at the man. "I'm not an Exorcist."

"That's not very nice considering that this is my house. My name is Adam, by the way. I'm going to become the Millennium Earl once again after you tell me where Allen Walker is hiding."

Did he have a sign somewhere on his body that said he'd tell the enemy where the baka moyashi was hiding? If he did, he wanted it removed _immediately_ and he wanted to make it painfully clear that no matter what happened, he was _not_ going to talk. "Seems to me like you're wasting your time." Kanda stated coolly. "You don't have what it takes to win against him."

Adam frowned slightly before he smiled pleasantly at Kanda as if he had said something amusing. "No worries," said Adam cheerfully. "Sooner or later you'll see things our way although I do hope that you don't die before that happens. I'd like to catch up with Allen Walker and to get my hands on that precious Heart."

Watching as the older man left, Kanda clenched his teeth as the torture began once again.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Lenalee's body trembled softly as she stared up at the ceiling in an attempt to block off what was happening. Despite the Innocence _technically_ being apart from her body, she could still feel its pain as an experiment was performed. She screamed in pain as her Innocence reacted in some desperate attempt to protect her from the ones performing the tests.

God, just let her die! Her body felt as if it was being torn apart from the inside out, her lungs burning as the smell of burning hair and skin reached her nose. Why were they torturing her when she was supposed to be an Exorcist? Did they realize that she had no real intentions on helping them stop Allen when he had done nothing wrong?

Gasps left her lips when the electricity stopped, her body fighting to reclaim the air that had been denied. "Remarkable. It's trying to protect you." Leverier commented as if he were thrilled by the whole thing. "It's as if Innocence actually has a conscious thought."

She wanted to tell him that Innocence could also feel pain but she was afraid that if she said those words, he'd find a new way to torture her and the others just to see if that was true. She was more afraid for the eight-year-old boy that had arrived with a gem of some kind in his forehead. Would they torture him as well or would they leave him alone?

Lenalee prayed for Timothy's sake that the Order would leave him alone but something told her that her prayers were in vain. It wouldn't matter how long there had been Innocence, they still knew very little about it and what set those chosen apart from the rest of the human race. She supposed they'd probably be even more curious as to _what_ set those with Parasitic-type Innocence apart from those with Crystal-type and Equipment-type Innocence.

Tears fell from Lenalee's eyes and into her hair as she felt the torturous experiments begin once again and as the screams tore from her lips reflecting the pain of both her and her Innocence, the world turned black and she knew no more.

* * *

><p>lostmoonchild: I admit that I hate Leverier (haven't decided if I want him dead again or not but we'll wait until later chapters for that quesetion). So I ended up with a new writing program and as I was doing my usual look over and making sure grammer was okay, it started getting after me cause "fuck" was written in it and the program began protesting very loudly at it. In the end that was amusing so this authoress got a good laugh. Have a good Easter, minna-san! Read and review!<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

lostmoonchild: Hey, Minna-san! Thanks for the reviews. I regret to inform everybody that I may not be updating next week due to potential internet loss for an undetermined amount of time. Of course I'm a redhead so I'm stubborn and I'll do whatever it takes to get next week's chapter out for you guys.

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM so don't sue.

* * *

><p>Chapter Eighteen<p>

Allen remembered back when they had thought Kanda was dead, how his sister had cried herself to sleep every night. He could still remember how many meals she had turned down despite her stomach growling loudly in protest. As he watched Lili sleep with dried tears on her face, he knew that it was beginning again. The slow appearance of her cheekbones and ribs were making it known that her body wasn't going to last much longer.

He may not have cared too much for Kanda but he knew that those two were soul mates. Keeping them apart was nothing short of torture for the both of them but what could he do when the world seemed to be determined to keep them apart. "Be strong just for a little while longer, Lili. Please." Allen whispered as he stroked the teenage girl's soft hair.

Lili shifted softly in her sleep as Allen softly kissed her forehead before he left her room. "You're planning something, aren't you?" Lavi asked from his spot on the couch.

Allen was still for a moment before answering, "I'm going to get BaKanda back for Lili. When we left the Order, she brought you to me knowing that I was hurting without you. Now I can give her BaKanda back."

"You don't even know where he is! It's been weeks! For all we know, he's dead!"

"I have a good idea where and I'm going to look."

Lavi stared for a moment, wondering why exactly he was in love with a martyr. It was clear that Allen only wanted Lili's happiness but at what cost would Allen give it to her? Would it cost the small white-haired man his life or his freedom? What exactly was the price Allen was willing to pay?

He didn't want to seem like he was the clingy one in their relationship but he wasn't ready to lose his white-haired lover. Grabbing Allen's blackened hand, Lavi pulled him onto the couch and pressed his lips against the smaller man's. He could feel Allen shift slightly on his lap as his hands gripped the redhead's shoulders tightly. "You make sure you come back to me." Lavi whispered, his breath warm on Allen's lips. "I want you to come back in one piece, you understand? No trying to save every soul when you're trying to rescue Yuu. He's your priority. The only way I want you to fight against the akuma is if they're attacking you. Understand me?"

"I understand." Allen confirmed softly.

Exchanging another kiss, the two stayed put for several minutes before Allen crawled off of Lavi. Both of them knew that if he stayed put any longer, neither one would be leaving the couch until Allen couldn't walk straight. "I love you." Lavi told him.

Smiling softly, Allen nodded slightly in response. "I love you too," he replied softly. "I'll leave this door open, okay? I know you and Lili are probably going to want to spar or something. Remember to make her eat or she'll starve herself even more."

Nodding in response, Lavi watched with pain-filled eyes as Allen slipped out of the room and eventually out of the Ark.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Shivers went through Kanda's body as he felt the fever rage throughout his body, knowing that some of his wounds were infected and in need of medical attention. He didn't know how long it'd be before somebody either came to help him or he died but he knew that he was in deep trouble if nobody came soon. No, he couldn't let himself think like that. He needed to keep holding on no matter what so he didn't leave her alone again. If he died, then Kanda knew that Lili would follow close behind and then the Heart would have nobody to speak through.

In his dreams, when he allowed himself the rare reprieve, Kanda swore he could see her smiling at him. She wore old-fashioned clothes but her spirit had burned so brightly that it was clear she didn't belong to that time. Then the next thing he knew, he was being jerked away from his dreams by one of those Noah bastards wanting to have at him again.

"_Wake up!"_

Kanda could feel his eyelids fighting against opening again, his body just begging for the torture to hurry up and start so it could end and he could fall back into blissful unconsciousness. Slowly his eyes opened and he stared in disbelief when he saw Allen working on the chains that held him. "Moyashi?" Kanda whispered, his voice hoarse.

"The name's Allen, BaKanda." Allen responded. "Don't worry. We're getting out of here."

The Noah stiffened slightly when his eye activated, alerting them both to the presence of approaching Noah. Kanda felt his heart begin to race against his chest as he collapsed onto Allen, his body screaming in agony. Like when he was being tortured, Kanda tried to keep from making a sound only to have a groan of discomfort leave his lips. Maybe it was the fever forcing his defenses down like this.

Allen shifted Kanda onto his back and cringed when he felt how hot the taller man's skin was against his own. He really should have been taken to a hospital but Allen wasn't about to pretend there was a hospital in existence _anywhere_ that the Order didn't have someone in it. No, he'd let Lili take care of Kanda and he could show her what he had learned in his entire life.

Together the two slipped from Kanda's prison and slipped down the hallway, hiding in the darkened corners when an akuma passed them by. Allen wanted nothing more than to free those poor souls but they couldn't afford to draw any attention to themselves when Kanda was sick and didn't have Mugen. No, it'd just be better for them to save the akuma for later when they actually stood a chance.

By some miracle the two men managed to make it to the closet where Allen had opened a door and within moments had vanished.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Lavi panted softly as he looked at the teenage girl before him, seeing the thin coat of sweat that covered her reddened face. The two had sparred for perhaps an hour straight trying to work out their anxieties but all it seemed they had managed was to exhaust themselves. "So what is it with guys and being complete chauvinistic pigs?" Lili asked finally. "They keep the girls tucked away out of harm's way while they go charging in with no plans."

"I'm here, aren't I?" Lavi asked with a halfhearted grin.

"And you've been making sure that I'm fed and don't do anything stupid." Lili responded with a frown. "What exactly _did_ Allen say?"

"Just that he was going to go get Kanda. I guess your previous self brought my previous self to Allen once and he's been wanting to return the favor."

Awesome. Not only was he a martyr, Allen was also the kind of person to hold onto an act that had happened however long ago. _"Guys, come back to my room."_ Allen called suddenly.

The two teenagers jumped slightly, still not quite used to hearing Allen's voice from nowhere. "Where the hell were you? I swear if you do that ever again, I'm going to break every bone in your- Kanda!" Lili gasped when she saw her lover's tall frame draped over the arms of the couch.

Allen stepped back as Lili darted over to Kanda's side and watched as she began hurriedly tending to his wounds. "Didn't I tell you I was coming back?" Allen asked softly as Lavi held him tightly.

"What happened to Yuu?" Lavi asked softly.

"I'm not sure but I don't think we can afford to stay hidden for much longer. We may have to turn back to the Black Order for help." Allen told them. "According to my inside people, it's not looking good for some of the Exorcists there and it's not going to look good for any of us if we get caught."

Lili's eyes remained focused on Kanda as she carefully stripped him of his torn clothes, her eyes holding sorrow as she looked at the injuries that covered his body. Pus filled some of the wounds while others looked well on their way to becoming infected. "Somebody bring some water from my room." Lili said softly. "It's okay, Yuu. I'm here now."

Kanda slowly opened his eyes and stared at her for several moments before he reached up and cupped her cheek. "Baka onna..." Kanda breathed softly.

"I'm your baka, baka." Lili responded softly as she pressed his hand against her face. "You're okay now. We'll take care of you."

"Those idiots destroyed the flowers I got you." Kanda told her. "I'm going to murder them. Twenty dollars down the drain and they _will_ pay me back every penny."

Laughing softly as she kissed his wrist, Lili smiled at him. "First let's get you so you don't look like crap. Then we'll talk about kicking their asses for destroying my flowers." Lili told him. "Get some rest now, koi. You're going to want to be unconscious for some of this."

Feeling her fingers brush tenderly through his dark hair, Kanda allowed a ghost of a smile to appear on his face before he surrendered to the comforting darkness blissfully unaware of what would need to be done to help heal his body.

* * *

><p>lostmoonchild: I personally can see Kanda being upset that the Noah clan ruined his one time attempt at romance but wouldn't any guy? <em><strong>Remember: I have a poll up regarding a question about Lili having partial control of the Ark. Please<strong>_ **_vote!_** So like I said at the beginning of the chapter, I may not update next week but I'm going to try to get a computer. Read and review and I'll see you guys next week... I hope.


	19. Chapter 19

lostmoonchild: Konbanwa! Arigato for the reviews! So things got worked out so I'm able to update (except Junjou Romantica is threatening to take my attention away) this week so here we go!

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM so don't sue.

* * *

><p>Chapter Nineteen<p>

Allen had been proven innocent of making the akuma and it had taken dozens of lives just to prove it. Of course that didn't mean that the Order didn't fully plan on experimenting on him just to see if they could draw out the Noah. If they could draw out the Noah that dwelled within Allen, then all it'd take was just capturing the others and doing the same thing again.

Silent tears fell down Lenalee's face as she sat alone in the hallway. She didn't know what was going to happen now that they had a new enemy to worry about although she supposed that technically the new bunch of Noah had been the enemy from the beginning. "You should be happy. This means that we can let Allen know they realize that he's more valuable to them alive." Romero commented as he sat down next to Lenalee.

"People died." Lenalee whispered.

"That's life. It's a bitch but in the end we all die." Romero told her. "Although I admit that I kind of envy the bastards. They don't have to put up with this hell."

Lenalee knew that Romero was furious at Leverier for taking Diego from their room in the middle of the night. It had been two days since anybody had seen the Spanish man and it was beginning to drive Romero up a wall. "We're still going to do something, right?" Lenalee asked.

"Tonight, we're destroying that damnable room." Romero told her. "I told Sati already."

"When?"

"Midnight. They threw Diego back into our room this morning, did you know that? He was all torn up and it was all I could do just to get him cleaned up. Sati's trying to get hold of Allen to let him know to set up a few more rooms for us."

The Chinese girl knew how important Diego was to Romero, how after an akuma had destroyed their town all they had left was each other. Then Allen found them and took them in long enough to train them before telling them that they'd be safer at the Black Order.

That was a load of bull although Lenalee doubted that Allen had realized it then.

Hesitating only a moment, Lenalee pulled the man into a warm embrace hoping that her brother never found out and decided to do something stupid. She really didn't want to kick him in the head again when they were reunited.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

This was probably the first time he had really been able to form any coherent thoughts and actually retain consciousness for more than five minutes in however long so Kanda was going to make the best of it. Moving his body was still an apparent "must not do" so he was trapped on that damnable couch listening to the white-haired musician play one of Mozart's symphonies. From the sounds of it, it was his Ninth. Hey, just because Kanda was for the most part an antisocial ass didn't mean that he didn't have _some_ class.

"How did you know where I was?"

"They don't exactly get creative when it comes to their prisoners." Allen responded. "Road's candles hurt, don't they?"

"Like a bitch."

"She have some of them lit?"

"A few."

Allen smiled softly as he started playing another song, allowing his fingers to dance across the black and white keys. "The Order finally figured out that I'm not the one making the akuma so it should be safe." Allen told the Japanese teenager. "We're thinking about making contact with them."

"Wouldn't they just go ahead and kill you?"

"More than likely. Lili wants to go ahead and make it clear that I'm not to be killed."

Kanda shot up quickly and immediately regretted the action as he felt a couple of his injuries reopen. "Stupid." Allen scolded as he got up and began rewrapping Kanda's injuries. "The lesser injuries have healed already but you've still got a few holes in your gut."

Had he been out of commission for that long? "Where's Lili?" Kanda demanded.

"She and Lavi went to some fabric store. Apparently she wants something to keep her hands busy and she decided she wanted to make herself a dress." Allen responded with a look that told the Japanese teenager he didn't care much for the idea.

Kanda scowled softly as he looked at the smaller man, trying to figure out what exactly the game was. It was an unspoken understanding between the two of them that they'd never be friends per say but still the stupid moyashi was letting him recover in this room instead of dumping him in another room that had a bed. "She's convinced that you're her brother now." Kanda stated coolly.

"And I'm convinced that keeping you two apart isn't going to be humanly possible." Allen responded.

"So what? We pretend to be buddies to keep her happy?"

"We do what we've been doing. Barely tolerating each other." Allen responded. "Just so you know, you've only been unconscious for a few days."

"Then how in the hell did the lesser injuries heal already?"

The look on Allen's face told the teenager that he had just struck something in the musician's memories. "You had rapid healing in your previous life. I didn't think that it'd start up again but I guess your Innocence wants you to be safe or something."

Kanda scowled softly as he looked for his shirt. "Where the hell is my shirt?" Kanda demanded.

"Got torn up. Don't worry, Lavi said that they'd pick you up a new one."

And he could just see the redhead picking up a shirt that had rabbits or something _cute_ all over it. If the stupid rabbit even dared to do such a thing, Kanda was going to murder him. He did not do anything cute. He was fierce and even as a child, he hadn't been fond of anything remotely cute like other children had been.

As if sensing Kanda's impending bad mood, Allen sighed softly and went back to the piano just as the door opened and in came Lavi. "Where's Lili?" Allen asked.

"She wanted to go back to her room for a few minutes. She said don't peek and don't let anybody go in there cause she'll come in here as soon as she's ready to."

Kanda grunted impatiently and narrowed his eyes as Lavi made a leap towards him. "You survived! I'm so glad you're alive, Yuu!" Lavi said excitedly. "Did you hear what happened while you were napping?"

"Tch, baka usagi." Kanda grumbled. "Where's my damn shirt? You better not have gotten anything remotely cute or you're a dead rabbit."

Being used to Kanda's threats by now, Lavi grinned and tossed a bag onto the swordsman's lap. Kanda could feel his eyebrow twitch in irritation as he looked at some of the shirts, immediately tossing the ones he didn't like at Lavi. His interest was grabbed, however, when he saw some pure black shirts. He scowled at Lavi, knowing full well the redhead had nothing to do with those shirts. "Don't you like the shirts I picked out, Yuu?" Lavi asked with a grin.

"Call me that again and I'll shave every hair on your body." Kanda grumbled as he put on the shirt, careful not to open his wounds again. "What the hell did the baka onna get that requires her immediate attention?"

"How should I know? I went to the bathroom to take a leak and when I came back out, she already had this little bag in her hand. Wouldn't even tell me what it was and I'm her best friend!"

What could the woman have gotten that she would even keep from her supposed best friend? Kanda's dark eyes fell on Allen and narrowed slightly as he silently warned the white-haired man what would happen if they didn't find out soon. Allen rolled his eyes in response, letting Kanda know that he had no control over his 'sister' in any way. "Let her have some privacy. I don't think it'd be easy for a girl to always be around three guys." Allen told them.

"Lili's not just a girl." Lavi protested. "She's the kind of girl that'll tell her best guy friend when she's on her period and if she got laid!"

Sighing in irritation, Kanda glared at a wall as if he could make it reveal to them what exactly the woman was hiding. It bothered him waking up only to find out that his lover was keeping secrets but some part of him said just to let her keep a secret or two. It wasn't like he couldn't get her to tell him after some persuasive measures or anything.

Kanda listened with irritation as the other two men began talking about what was possibly going to happen at the Black Order, his irritation growing again. Before it reached its breaking point, Kanda was relieved to see that Lili had shown up again but frowned when he saw the woman looked slightly pale. Apparently concerned as well, the other two began voicing their concerns. "I'm fine." Lili insisted as she sat next to Kanda and nestled against him.

The fact that she was initiating contact with the one person could easily say she loved and hated at the same time was enough to tell Allen that something was going on. From the look on Kanda's face, he knew that even Kanda realized it. "You're absolutely positive?" Allen asked.

Lili nodded quickly before forcing a smile. "So did anybody tell Yuu the news yet?" Lili asked. "I mean, it's the four of us here so we should vote, right?"

Allen nodded once in agreement. "I'm going to be impartial." Allen told them. "All in favor of siding up with the Black Order, raise your hand." He looked at Lavi and Kanda, seeing the scowl on the latter's face. His eyes held surprise when Lili didn't raise her hand. "All opposed?"

At that, Lili raised her hand. "I thought you wanted to go there." Lavi said softly. "Lili, what happened?"

The woman shook her head slightly before replying, "I can't go back there. I thought I was ready to see that place again but I can't."

There was _something_ going on that was making the woman want to go against her baser instincts but what was it? As the three men watched the woman run out of the room, Kanda could feel two pairs of eyes on him. "Fine," he grumbled. "I'll find out what's bothering her."

Looks like he got to have some fun getting her to tell him what was going on. He just hoped it was nothing stupid that took time away from ending this stupidity once and for all.

* * *

><p>lostmoonchild: Okay so because my gut is saying that there's people out there who like explosions as much as I do, I'm thinking there's gonna be some pretty ones both emotional and destructive. Now that this week's chapter is done (even have next week's done which is a shocker), read and review!<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

lostmoonchild: Thanks for the reviews! Crappy day all around and to top it off, I have a kitten sleeping on my arm. Not bad but this kitty attacks when she sees something she doesn't like. In this case, me talking about her. Haha, Cuddles knows I like her.

_**Chapter Warning: LEMON!**_

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM so no sue me please.

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty<p>

Mismatched eyes widened then partially closed as a moan was caught in one of the shirts that had been bought for Kanda, fingers curling around the bits of worn rope that had been found what seemed like a lifetime ago. She could feel calloused fingertips dancing across her skin in search of the perfect places to pinch as teeth scraped against the underside of one breast. "Tell us." Kanda pressed as he pinched the woman's hip. "What the hell is going on?"

If it weren't for the fact that Kanda was using his legs to pin her legs against the bed, Lili would have tried pressing her legs together to alleviate her arousal. Why did she have to take such an interest in an ass that insisted on using her body's love for pain to arouse her? Shaking her head and glaring the best she could through her lust, Lili made a muffled attempt at telling Kanda what she thought of him at that moment. She wasn't going to break no matter what he did to her but she was beginning to ache from the desire to be filled.

Her eyes rolled back when Kanda began scraping a fingernail against her clit, her hips rising in offering as she pulled on the ropes. "Just tell me what the hell's going on and I'll let you come." Kanda stated calmly. "That almost looks painful. Do girls even hurt when they're so aroused and they want to come that badly?"

The barest traces of a smile spread on Kanda's lips as he watched his lover give him a heated glare that probably could kill on its best day. Its effects were lessened by the obvious desire burning within her eyes though. His smile grew slightly when he stopped touching her just as her body began to tremble with an oncoming orgasm and waited until she calmed down again.

Distantly Kanda wondered how long he could keep doing this before _he_ broke down. Of course he supposed he always could masturbate if it got too bad before continuing his persuasion methods. Scraping his nails against the woman again, Kanda traced his fingers down her legs and listened to the muffled screams that were leaving Lili's lips. "Going to tell?" Kanda asked softly.

Again she glared at him before making a pleading noise. Looking almost bored, Kanda pulled out the makeshift gag and waited for the woman to wet her mouth again. "Please, Yuu." Lili pleaded softly.

"Tell me what's got you acting so weird."

"Please! I swear I'll tell you after! If I don't, I'll let you take my ass."

That was probably the one hole Kanda knew that Lili absolutely hated being touched. It didn't even matter if it was a _finger_ that was touching it, she would go livid and numb his entire body while she got herself off leaving him to suffer. "If you don't," Kanda breathed in her ear, "you're being taken _dry_ and without any preparation."

Her stomach tightened in fear at trying to imagine how painful that would be and immediately the girl nodded. Her eyes closed as Kanda's lips met hers in a battle for dominance, one that they both knew he would win. Needy gasps left her lips as Kanda slipped into her and moaned softly as he lightly bit her neck. She could already feel her body beginning to ache from the need to release and growing more aroused by the ache.

A yelp left her lips and she jerked when Kanda bit down on her breast, her eyes glistening with tears as she tried to knee his back only to take him deeper into her. "Stop teasing!" Lili cried as her tears spilled from her eyes. "Yuu, please!"

Kanda wasn't even sure he could stop if he wanted to. Shifting his position so he was hitting every sensitive spot within her, Kanda began thrusting again while listening to the desperate pleas of his lover. He could see that her body really was beginning to hurt and that it was only serving to arouse her even more.

Feeling his own movements beginning to become more irregular, Kanda stopped long enough to untie the woman and held onto her as he fell onto his back. Lustful dark eyes gazed up at equally lustful mismatched eyes as the two moved together. Sweat coated their bodies as their breaths came out in gasps before Kanda reached up and pulled Lili's head down to his.

Their lips clashed again before Kanda hissed in her ear as he pressed her face against the mattress, "Come."

The dam that had been building and building collapsed as Lili screamed into the mattress, uncaring when they were both sent to the floor as the bed fell beneath them. She could feel a searing heat filling her and shuddered as another orgasm tore through her body. With each shudder she felt, Lili could feel Kanda's nails biting into her hips as she fell unconscious.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

A soft moan left her lips as Lili slowly opened her eyes, feeling something cool wiping down her body. "You're a little raw down there." Kanda warned her as he tossed the rag onto the floor and looked at her. "I think that's the first time you've ever passed out from an orgasm."

"First time you've ever denied me one for that long." Lili responded sluggishly as she pulled Kanda down so he was lying next to her.

"First time you've ever tried to kick me for biting."

Lili hissed softly as she felt Kanda's large hand cup one of her breasts, resisting the urge to slap his hand away. "Let go. My boobs hurt." Lili responded softly as she pushed his hand away.

Kanda looked at her calmly for a moment, his dark eyes questioning. "Lilian." Kanda warned her softly. "Either tell me or your ass is mine."

The fact that he was using her given name was an indication that she had better tell him before lost his temper. She could even feel one of his fingers pressing at the base of her spine in a silent warning. "Don't tell anybody yet." Lili told him softly. "Please, Yuu. Swear to me that you will _not_ say anything to Allen or Lavi."

"Fine."

Taking a deep breath, the woman whispered something in his ear and moved back slightly when she saw the stunned look on his face. "Yuu?" Lili asked softly.

Kanda shook the shock from his body and stared in disbelief at her. "For real?" Kanda asked.

Slowly she nodded. "We had so many things working against us then, I thought we were safe now so I didn't even bother." Lili responded. "I mean that we were probably both incapable then."

"How does something like that even happen?" Kanda demanded.

"My mouth wasn't the only hole that had your dick in it!" Lili shot back with irritation.

"And a certain pill never crossed your mind?"

"So protection's supposed to just rely on me? It takes two for this to happen!"

Without saying anything, Kanda put on his pants and left the room, leaving the woman behind. Staring in shock for a moment, tears gathered in Lili's eyes as she began to sob.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Being covered in Innocence, Hevlaska could easily say that she was about as susceptible to the Heart's whims as a Parasitic-type. Right now she could feel every piece of Innocence reacting to the sorrow that the Heart currently radiated but what was going on? The Heart didn't just feel sorrow for no reason?

No, something had changed and she could feel whatever it was. Whatever it was that had changed, it was still weak and couldn't survive alone yet but it was slowly growing stronger. It was loved by the Heart and already by its Host, she could feel that much, but something had to have happened for the Heart to be full of sorrow and pity for its Host. _"We're coming. Tell them."_ Hevlaska heard an echoing voice whisper throughout her being and throughout the sleeping Innocence. _"Tell them that Allen Walker is not to be harmed if they do not wish for the Order to fall by my will."_

Knowing that there was no room for argument, Hevlaska began trying to determine just what she would say. She just hoped that by the time they did show up, the Heart was feeling merciful.

* * *

><p>lostmoonchild: Hmm, I wonder what's got Lili and Kanda so upset at each other... You guys might find out next week but you guys can guess if you want. Now little miss Cuddles has demanded reviews for my thumb's freedom and to prevent her claws in my scalp so read and review!<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

lostmoonchild: Thanks for the reviews! Yes, Kanda is being an ass and sadly I think he's going to keep being an ass for a little while longer. I'm working on trying to convince him to be nicer but we all know how stubborn BaKanda is. Maybe Lenalee can beat some sense into him since he always seems to listen to her.

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM so don't sue.

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty One<p>

Some part of him acknowledged that this was probably nothing more than a temper tantrum but what else was he supposed to do? He already knew that _something_ was getting destroyed by the woman and he rather that it wasn't him. Of course as soon as Allen and Lavi found out what he had done there was little doubt in Kanda's mind that he was going to escape unscathed.

He was only eighteen for crying out loud! _"But she's only sixteen."_ A voice murmured soothingly. _"A child in the eyes of the world and now she's looking at perhaps the most terrifying thing any woman can look at. Doing it alone."_

Kanda grunted softly as he swung Mugen, uncaring when the sword struck a stone pillar. What was he supposed to do? He knew that he had done something stupid and that there was an excellent chance he had lost perhaps the one person in the world that he truly wanted. He just hadn't thought that his world would make another jerk into another unfamiliar direction so soon. How in the world was he supposed to make this right? "You too pissed at biology to talk?"

The teenager froze and turned to see Lili standing quietly with a look that told him that while she was still upset, she wanted to attempt to talk to him. "I thought you'd be bawling to Moyashi or the baka usagi." Kanda stated as he started going through his motions again.

"I want to work this out before they find out." Lili sat down on the table. "Just so you know, I've decided to call it Alix. A-L-I-X."

"What the hell? You're already naming it?" Kanda demanded. "You don't just _name_ leeches."

Lili closed her eyes for a moment clearly restraining from killing him before answering, "That 'leech' happens to be your son or daughter."

"Then I should have a say in the name!"

"_You_ stormed out after I told you! As far as I know, I'm in this by myself."

Kanda allowed Mugen to slip through his fingers as he went over to the woman and took her hands in his own. A sigh left his lips as he knelt down and kissed her fingertips before looking up at her with a solemn expression. "I'm sorry." Kanda said softly.

Lili slipped her hands out of his and pressed Kanda's head against her stomach. She knew that they were both too angry at each and themselves to really argue so for now they'd settle for false apologies. Later on they'd start yelling at each other but for now they'd pretend to wave the white flags of surrender. "Me too." Lili said softly.

She wasn't and he knew it but Kanda was a little beyond caring at this point. He smirked softly as he wrapped his arms around her waist and lightly squeezed. "I'm still not excited or happy." Kanda warned her.

"I'm still pissed at you." Lili confirmed.

"Whatever we have isn't done. You're still mine and I'm still yours." Kanda told her. "We'll deal with," he waved her hand over her lower abdomen, "_that_ after we deal with the Order."

He wasn't going to acknowledge Alix until after he saw him or her. For now she supposed she'd just have to be grateful she wasn't doing this completely alone but if that continued, she was going to kill him. "We're going to the Black Order, Yuu." Lili told him. "We're going to go there and we're going to make them stop what they're doing."

"How?"

"Ask me tomorrow. Maybe then I'll have an idea for you."

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

It had taken them longer than what anybody wanted just to get to what Sati explained as being the more interesting. Apparently the Spanish twins had a thing for explosions and fires in general and they had spent the past few months planning every aspect of this explosion. Considering the fact that Lenalee had been kept within the Order's walls for almost two months now, she really supposed she couldn't be surprised that some of its members were insane.

Dark eyes stared softly at Romero, seeing the look of anger that still lingered in his eyes as they waited in the dark corridor. "Is Diego doing better now?" Lenalee asked softly.

"He should be up and running tomorrow." Romero responded before looking at her with smoldering eyes. "We're all excited that Allen's going to be coming with everybody else but we won't allow any of them to be tortured like us."

A chill went through Lenalee's body as she was softly pressed against the wall, Romero's arms holding her gently. The teenage girl inhaled sharply when the young man's lips softly pressed against hers and felt his teeth nibbling on her lower lip as he asked for entrance. Slowly granting him access, Lenalee reached up and tangled her fingers in his unruly hair. "Be safe." Lenalee whispered as her heart raced against her chest.

Romero's eyes were tender as he softly kissed her cheeks and lips before offering a small grin. "I should be saying that to you. A girl like you really doesn't need to be in a place like this and handling big guns." Romero commented lightly. "When this nightmare's done, let's go on a decent date instead of making out just moments before we go to meet up with Sati."

Distantly Lenalee could hear her brother's protests and could almost see him doing whatever it took to stop her from going out with anybody. "I'd like that," she whispered.

"Then let's go. We need to make this place somewhat safe for Allen and the others."

Nodding softly, Lenalee felt a chill go through her body as she followed the tall man. Everything about him screamed danger but maybe it was that sense of danger that drew her to him. They had seen each other practically broken and she had been his rock since Leverier took and tortured Diego. Maybe it was natural that they had a something between them but as she followed him, Lenalee couldn't help but wish that whatever it was, it would last until the end of time itself.

Within minutes, an explosion shook the entire castle.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Pants left their lips as the three teenagers ran, their weapons long ago discarded as the explosions and flames broke out. Measures had been taken to ensure nobody died or was injured and that the rest of the building wouldn't collapse onto them but still the rush was unlike anything Lenalee had ever felt before. She remembered hearing Lili complaining one day that she needed _some_ form of corruption but never once did Lenalee consider that her _corruption_ and fall from grace would be _vandalizing_ and completely _destroying_ an entire room designed for torturous experiments.

Lili would be so proud and Komui . . . would be crying at his sister's fall from grace.

She didn't know when it had happened but it was now just she and Romero running together, a gasp leaving her lips when the taller teen grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him. Their lips crashed together in a soul searing kiss that bordered along violent as she was pressed against the wall. Lenalee gasped softly as she wrapped her legs around Romero's waist and felt the young man rubbing against her. "Nobody's going to get hurt, are they?" Lenalee asked softly.

"These old castles were built sturdily. Fire won't do shit." Romero responded. "As long as I can watch something burn, I'm happy. I think if I could see you smile every day though, I'd be even happier."

As their lips clashed together, Lenalee heard some previously locked away part of her sigh in content. If she was going to fall from grace then she was going to make sure she did it completely.

* * *

><p>lostmoonchild: Well, they at least <em>talked<em> about the baby and sadly I can actually see Kanda calling any unborn baby a leech. Thankfully I am planning on having Kanda getting talked to and thankfully Lenalee's even gettin' some loving! Haha, who else is hearing Komui crying and screaming for Romero's death? Okay so I gotta get going since my friend's coming out to help me move so I need to get my butt moving. Read and review!


	22. Chapter 22

lostmoonchild: Thanks for the reviews! Okay, so I got moved and settled in okay and just got the call that I got a job! Of course it's part time but we'll see how the updating schedule gets affected. I thought Kanda and Lili's baby should have an interesting name and Alix is what was discovered. I think it means 'guardian' or 'defender' which works perfectly. So here's chapter twenty two!

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM so don't sue.

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty Two<p>

Cross could feel his mouth growing dry as he looked at the teenage girl, seeing that she was staring at the floor with her hands folded gently on her lap. There was a look of irritation on the three boys' faces that was clearly reflected by Klaud. "Pregnant." Cross said calmly.

"Yes." Lili responded softly.

"The Heart let its Host get knocked up and yet here we are still going to go visit the Black Order."

"We're going to make it clear that she's not to fight." Allen protested.

Lili looked irritated before responding, "We're going to make it clear that _you _aren't to be harmed in any way."

From how the teenage girl was sitting, Klaud could easily see that the four of them had spent time arguing and that the mother-to-be was already weary. It was even easier to see that the three boys had gotten into a fist fight over the whole situation. "Clearly you don't understand what they may decide to do." Cross informed them. "There's a theory that being able to handle Innocence is genetic. Since the fetus has an Innocence Host for a mother and for a father, they'll be quite eager to see if the fetus will be capable in the end."

"They're not touching Alix." Lili stated coolly. "They aren't touching my baby."

Kanda nodded slightly in agreement, his dark eyes foreboding. Just because he hadn't quite grasped the news of his impending parenthood by calling the leech a baby mean that he didn't understand that he had a part to play in its life. He needed to be there to show it was a man was like if the leech was a girl or how to treat a woman if the leech was a boy. "Well, either way we need to ensure they understand that you won't be fighting." Allen informed her. "Lil, I mean it. We can't let anything happen to the baby."

"You and Lavi are just hoping I'll agree to be a surrogate if you two decide to have a kid of your own." Lili teased. "Alix is the example of what you two might have to look forward to if I let either one knock me up."

Kanda bristled at the idea of her carrying any other man's child, regardless of if it was the stupid moyashi or usagi's. He jumped slightly when he heard someone's phone go off, telling them that it was time to move out. Scowling as he rested his hand on Mugen, Kanda followed the others as they left the Ark for the Black Order.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Lenalee could feel her heart racing with excitement as she waited with the other Exorcists. She could feel Romero's hand clasping hers as Sati and Diego stood with them. "I heard that there's six of them together." Lenalee heard somebody whisper. "Froi Teidoll's kid's there too."

"Yeah? Didn't he take off when he was supposed to have been brought to the Order?"

"Yeah but the kid's fast. So was that redhead and the one silver-haired girl."

"They say she's the Heart and that she supports the Noah kid."

Murmurs spread throughout the large room as they watched a strange door appear on a wall, the murmurs increasing in intensity when they saw a red-haired man and a blonde woman step out. "Cross and Klaud!" Lenalee heard somebody whisper in awe.

Cross smirked slightly as he took a drag of his cigarette before asking as the smoke floated toward the ceiling, "Happy to be back?"

No, she wasn't happy to be back. She was pissed as hell that she was back in this Hell on Earth playing escort duty to a sixteen-year-old who happened to get knocked up by a guy who apparently had no interest in being a father! Of course she could see that those two other kids got into a fight with the attempting-to-be-deadbeat so at least the girl's honor, whatever was left of it, had been somewhat defended. "What do you think?" Klaud asked coolly.

"I think Lau Jimin's really worried."

She could feel the monkey moving around on her shoulders, watching everybody with great caution. "Where's Walker?" Leverier demanded.

"We're here, Mister Leverier. Don't get furious."

Lenalee felt her heart soar as she stared at her friends, seeing that Lili was standing between Lavi and Kanda with Allen trailing behind. "That hottie's the Heart?" Timothy asked as he jumped up in an attempt to see over the adults and teenagers.

"God, she's just a kid."

Lili was careful to keep her face neutral as she felt Choker tighten against her throat, clearly furious that Leverier was in charge. A low moan left her lips, sending the CROW members that were moving to attack Allen lying immobilized on the floor. "We really need to go through this?" Lili asked calmly. "Allen Walker is not to be touched. He is under my protection."

They had discussed that since she had the Heart, she was going to need to throw her weight around with it and she wasn't comfortable doing it. "Of course but please keep in mind that he is a Noah and thus a threat to your personal safety." Leverier responded as he stepped aside.

"Flower." Lavi said softly, leaning forward to whisper in Lili's ear. "I see Lenalee."

"Does she look okay?" Lili responded softly.

"Yeah. I see those guys that's been reporting to Allen with her."

Lili nodded slightly before steadying her nerves as she stepped down the stairs, knowing that the three males were following. "If any of them are touched," Lili warned Leverier, "there will be hell to pay."

Allen smiled softly before leaning forward. "Should we go ahead and discuss what we're going to do or do you want to talk to people first?" Allen asked calmly. "My dearest sister."

"Either way we're talking with people, dearest brother."

Stepping away from the others, Lili walked calmly over to the group of Exorcists. "They don't learn very well, do they?" Lili asked lightly.

Lenalee laughed as she hugged Lili tightly. "Look at you! You're practically glowing!" Lenalee exclaimed.

"So are you!" Lili looked suspiciously at Lenalee. "You finally get laid?"

The Chinese girl's cheeks turned red as she swatted Lili alongside the head. "You tell me why you're glowing!" Lenalee exclaimed.

"So you _did_!"

Kanda watched as the two girls chattered away and felt a twinge of jealousy when she'd randomly hug someone or touch their arm. He could hear Lenalee still demanding to know why the other teenage girl was glowing only to be told that she'd be told in a few minutes. "You'd think the Heart would be more dignified." Kanda heard Leverier grumble to the younger man that had two dots on his forehead.

He must have tightened his grip on Mugen since Lavi grabbed onto his arm. "Don't." Lavi warned softly. "They have home field advantage here and Lili isn't by us."

"Onna! Get back over here!" Kanda yelled.

Lili scowled as she flipped him off before yelling at him to be quiet and let her spend a few minutes with other humans. Kanda scowled before realizing that Teidoll was watching him with tears in his eyes. "Go say hi to your dad." Lavi said as he lightly pushed Kanda.

Kanda scowled before bracing for an attack when Lenalee squealed with excitement. "Really?" Lenalee shouted with an excited look.

"Lena! Don't go spoiling the surprise." Lili replied with a small blush.

Allen smiled as he went over to the group of Exorcists, noting how his presence was met with a mixed reaction. "We still need to talk with Leverier, Lili." Allen reminded her before grinning at the twins and Sati. "Hi, guys."

Sati smiled as she hugged Allen before stepping aside for Diego and Romero to shake his hand. "This place is the shits." Diego stated calmly. "You know they perform experiments on the Exorcists?"

"Yeah, Lili kinda started screaming when that happened." Allen responded. "Sorry about that. If I had known..."

"Don't worry about it. We kicked some ass."

Yeah, he could tell by the still brilliant bruises and painful cuts that appeared to cover Diego's body. "Lili?" Allen asked softly.

Directing Diego away from the others, the silver-haired girl grinned before telling him to stay put. Removing Choker from around her neck, she closed her eyes.

_**Lay la loo... Lay la loo...**_

Diego gasped softly as he felt something warm spreading throughout his body, his injuries tingling and itching slightly. He looked down at his right wrist and watched as the dark bruises faded away to nothing before looking at the other Exorcists and seeing the surprise on their faces. "What the hell?" Diego asked in amazement as he patted himself down.

"I couldn't leave you looking all banged up. What happened?"

The Spanish teenager glanced over at Leverier and saw the warning in his cold eyes. "I'm not gonna lie." Diego said calmly. "That one over there's been doing experiments to see the reactions of Innocence with their Hosts."

Kanda snarled at Leverier before noticing that Choker was repeatedly charging the man only to get held back by Allen. "Now I really think we need to have a talk." Lili said as her now cold eyes fell on Leverier.

Sensing the danger that he was now in, Leverier slowly nodded. "Of course," he replied shakily.

Breathing sharply, Allen could feel the same anxiety and fear that the others felt. "If she kills him," Allen said slowly, "it'll be the Heart protecting everybody."

He just hoped he could believe it as well.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

The anger she felt was still obvious even hours after she had screamed at Leverier. Of course now the man had to replace several pieces of furniture as well as any important documents that had been left out. "So you're gonna be a mom, huh?" Lenalee asked as she laid next to Lili. "How's Kanda taking it?"

"He's not exactly supportive but he's not being unsupportive." Lili replied softly. "I think he's just trying to distance himself incase something happens so it doesn't hurt as much."

"But he loves you."

"Yeah." Lili grinned slightly as she sat up a little. "So what's up with you and that Romero guy? You go away from him and your glow drops but when you're near him, it's like you're turning into the damn sun."

Lenalee blushed before answering softly, "I like him and he likes me."

"A little more than 'like' if your glowing is anything to go by. Confess!"

The Chinese girl blushed slightly before answering, "When we get out, we're going on a real date."

She yelped in surprise when a pillow came down on her head. "You're holding out on me!" Lili protested loudly.

"Of course I am! I'm not going to kiss and tell!"

"Or do you mean fuck and tell?"

"Either way, I'm going to keep that to myself and go to sleep."

Lili laid back down and grinned up at the ceiling. "Hey, Lena?"

"What?"

"If he knocks you up, want me to hide him from Komui?"

"Lili!"

* * *

><p>lostmoonchild: Hehehe I couldn't resist poking at Lenalee a little. I didn't really get to poke at her much in "Scream" mainly because I really didn't want to but I've been having fun teasing her a little. Read and review!<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

lostmoonchild: Thanks for the reviews everybody! So yesterday/last night my roommate and I were playing "Amnesia: The Dark Descent" and its custom stories and we got the living crap scared out of us. Of course I have to work today so no more Amnesia for me at the moment. So here's this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM so don't sue.

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty Three<p>

"Yuu Kanda!"

Kanda froze when he heard Lenalee shout his name, his dark eyes meeting her own. "Tch, what?" Kanda responded.

The Japanese teen yelped in surprise when Lenalee grabbed his ear and jerked, pulling him down to her level. "What's this I hear that you haven't been supporting Lili? She's pregnant and needs the father of her baby to stop acting like a child!" Lenalee scolded.

Kanda moved Lenalee's hand away from his ear before responding, "Didn't she tell you that she named the leech without talking to me?"

Lenalee raised an eyebrow. She did _not_ just hear Kanda call an unborn child a 'leech' in front of her. "The _baby_ needs the nutrients that Lili's taking in to her body." Lenalee scolded. "Besides, it's not like he's going to have just one name! There's also a middle name that needs to be decided and you get to have that one!"

"Che."

Lenalee looked at him for a moment before answering, "Just think about it and maybe you'll grow to like the baby."

Kanda watched as she left the room, his dark eyes narrowing slightly in thought. He had to admit that the name Lili chose _was_ fairly decent and didn't sound feminine so it wouldn't be too bad if it was a boy. Of course if it was a girl, then her already short name could be shortened further to Ali if they didn't want to keep calling her Alix.

A sigh left his lips as he thought about recent events. He knew that everybody was anxious over being in the Black Order and he supposed that the strain over even more recent events wasn't helping any. _Dammit. I'm going to have to apologize._ Kanda thought with an irritated scowl. He wasn't exactly sure who he was supposed to apologize to but he knew an apology was in order.

Pushing himself away from the wall, Kanda left the room in search of his lover.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

This was potentially the best news he had heard in a long time and he was practically shaking from the excitement. An opportunity like this didn't just come around every day. No, this particular opportunity came around perhaps once every two or three thousand years. He knew they thought the Heart to be loving to all when in truth; it was loving to all except its Host. For this to have happened meant that the unfortunate child had proven herself worthy of the Heart's temporary love. "My precious children," Adam said with an excited gleam in his eyes, "a terrible bit of news has just been brought to my attention. The one who bears the Heart has just become pregnant and the father of this special unborn child is one whose Innocence has been blessed by the Heart itself."

None of them understood why exactly it was such terrible news but Tyki could feel himself growing irritated. "So why exactly is this 'terrible' news?" Tyki inquired as he lit a cigarette and took in a deep drag.

"It means that if this child is allowed to continue its growth and is born, Dark Matter will no longer exist." Adam looked at them carefully. "This child's destruction is now more important than the Heart's."

Tyki frowned slightly as he thought to himself. It just didn't sit right with him to be attacking an expectant mother with the intention of killing her unborn child. "So we can destroy it after it's born?" Road asked, her eyes holding excitement.

"No, it must be destroyed before it's born. The moment it takes its first breath and cries will be the moment that all Dark Matter is destroyed."

"With all due respect, my dear Earl," Tyki drawled, "I don't see any of the Exorcists or even Walker allowing just anybody to walk up to the Heart."

Adam looked slightly irritated before grinning. "They won't be able to keep her tucked away forever. Sooner or later she'll need to visit a doctor for her delicate condition."

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

He really didn't know how to do this. It had been Lenalee and that retarded rabbit that had first introduced them and he had merely used what he knew to be her weaknesses to pull her into his arms. Now that he was risking losing her, Kanda didn't know what to do. Every memory he had of his past life that involved her always showed him how dysfunctional their relationship had been.

Kanda hesitated a moment before entering Lili's room, seeing that the woman was standing near the window with her fingers spread across her lower abdomen. "Thinking hard about something?" Kanda asked patiently as he shut the door behind him.

"Leverier wants me to see a special doctor affiliated with the Black Order for Alix's prenatal care." Lili responded softly.

"So?"

"I don't trust them with our baby. Even Choker's warning me not to let anybody affiliated with the Order near him." Her eyes fell on her belly. "Our baby's special somehow and it's because of us."

Kanda quietly moved the woman and wrapped his arms around her, gingerly touching her lower abdomen as well. He could feel Lili stiffen in surprise in his arms before she relaxed against him clearly appreciating the touch. "Sorry I've been such an ass." Kanda grumbled softly before looking at her. "Did you just call it a him?"

Lili smiled softly. "I just don't want to call the baby 'it' for the next eight or so months and I have the feeling that Alix is going to be a boy."

Slowly turning the woman so she was facing him, Kanda gently brushed his lips against hers before softly rubbing her stomach. "Does it hurt?" Kanda asked softly.

"No, just feels a little weird." Lili admitted before looking at him quietly for a moment. "You're in this with me, right?"

Kanda nodded slightly in response, his dark eyes focusing on hers. "Until the end," promised Kanda as he rested his forehead against hers. "Forever and always."

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

He hadn't realized until after Link had been told to keep an eye on him just how much Allen had hated having his every move watched. Of course he supposed that he should have been grateful that being watched was the only thing he was being subjected to. "You seem to be too young to actually be the Millennium Earl." Link stated suspiciously.

"I was sixteen when I took the title." Allen responded. "Once upon a time I actually was an Exorcist for the Black Order. I can even still use my Innocence."

"By sheer will of the Heart, I bet."

"Choker likes me. I took care of it after my Lili was killed by her Innocence and Dark Matter." Allen looked calmly at Link knowing that others were listening to their conversation.

"Ah-len!"

The white-haired Noah grinned slightly as he felt Diego flop onto his shoulders and back, pretending to collapse under the Spanish teen's weight. "I was just showing your boyfriend around. Romero and Lenalee are having some private time and Sati's slinking around making sure that your sister and her boyfriend aren't getting shanked." Diego informed him as he and Lavi sat down on either side of Allen.

Link stiffened in irritation as he glared at the Spanish teen. "You know better than to interrupt a conversation." Link stated calmly.

"Whatever, sweet tooth." Diego responded with a dismissive wave. "So, Allen, soon? We just have to hold down the fort for another seven to eight months and we'll be free completely?"

Allen nodded slightly. "Seven or eight months more." Allen confirmed. "Think you can hold on that long?"

"Bastard, please! Me and Romero have been waiting on bated breath for the Heart to even show up!" Diego grinned excitedly. "A lot of people here have been waiting for years and this is better than anybody dared to dream."

"What's so special about seven or eight months other than Lili's baby being born?" Lavi asked.

Diego stared at Lavi as if the redhead had grown a second head before answering, "Lili's baby _is_ what's so special. Okay, if they had been able to get pregnant two hundred years ago then their baby would have been able to destroy every piece of Dark Matter in the world. Because Allen's in the Heart's favor, he won't suffer like the rest of them Noah bastards."

It was clear that Link didn't care much for that tidbit of knowledge. "Does Lili know?" Lavi asked softly.

"Probably not yet. I want her to enjoy having what she couldn't then for a little while more, Lavi."

Nodding slightly, Lavi reached under the table and held his boyfriend's hand tightly. Just a few months of enduring the secret hell that they knew would continue even with the Heart's presence. Then once everything was said and done, they'd be set free to do as they pleased once and for all.

* * *

><p>lostmoonchild: Of course as I read this chapter I'm preparing myself for any oncoming flames while getting excited for work. So I'm gonna vanish then when I get back from work I'm either going to take a nap or play "Amnesia" again unless I decide that I really should work on next week's chapter. Read and review!<p> 


	24. Chapter 24

lostmoonchild: Thanks for the reviews! I love reading them and keep me going with the story! Okay, so here's this week's chapter for you guys then I'm off to scare myself silly with Amnesia: The Dark Descent. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM so don't sue.

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty Four<p>

"_They're going to kill your baby."_

_Lili stared at Neah as if he had grown a second head, her fingers spreading across her lower abdomen as if she thought she could shield Alix. "They?" Lili asked slowly._

"_The Black Order's already thinking that it'd be smart so they can keep up their little 'holy war' that they've grown to fear life without." Neah responded calmly. "They're one of your baby's enemies. The other set of enemies is Adam and his followers."_

_Lili felt her heart racing in anger as she glared at him. "Why would anybody want to kill an unborn baby? I doubt Alix's heart has even really begun to really start beating." Lili shouted._

_Neah pushed himself away from the wall and motioned for her to follow him. "Two hundred years have passed since your soul has been able to recover enough to allow itself to be reincarnated." Neah explained calmly. "During that time, Allen and I have taken the time to learn all that we can about Innocence and have even managed to get the Heart to speak with us. You were not ready then and your soul is apparently strong enough now."_

"_Strong enough for what?"_

"_For the pain that your child will bring you as he grows within your womb." Neah's golden eyes stared calmly at her. "Did you ask Choker why it doesn't want the Order to oversee your care? Why even you're being compelled with the instinct to run and find a safe place to bear your child?"_

"_No…"_

"_It's because they know that your child, your precious Alix, will destroy Dark Matter with his first cries and they all want him dead."_

_This couldn't be true. Lili fell to her knees, her hands clasped tightly over her belly as if she could keep the unborn child from growing any more to she could keep him safe. "No, they can't kill him." Lili whispered as tears fell down her face as she screamed, "God, please! Don't let them take away my baby! Hasn't this poor soul of mine waited for centuries just for this child?"_

_There was softness in Neah's eyes as he watched the young woman before him scream for God to protect her child. He knew that her soul had indeed waited for centuries for the chance to bear a child of its own. _You love those with Innocence, Heart, but you hate the one that you chose. This child has proven that she's worthy of your love so you allow her a child. Did you keep her ignorant for a reason?_ Neah thought as he knelt in front of her. "Lili, stop screaming for Him. He won't answer your pleas." Neah told her as he touched the young woman's cheeks. "That's why I'm here. To answer your pleas."_

_Green and blue eyes stared at him as they shone with unshed tears. "How?" Lili asked softly. "Please! How can I keep my baby alive?"_

"_In your room, behind the waterfall, there'll be a door. Say 'yes' and I'll give you the ability to open the door." Neah blinked slightly upon seeing the fear on her face. "You will not turn into a Noah if that's what you're afraid of. Your previous self had a sense that something was wrong with the Order and set up her own room in the event that this happened."_

"_Yes! For God's sake, yes!"_

_Neah smiled widely as he rested his forehead against hers. "For the sake of the world, Lillian Walker, I hope you're ready to bear the consequences of your choice just now." Neah told her. "Now go to your room and open the door."_

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

The sanctity of life was one to never be taken for granted but for the sake of the world, they would overlook this. The child that grew within the girl's womb would be condemned by God anyway for being conceived and likely born out of wedlock. No, it would be best to save this child's poor soul before it was too late.

It disgusted him how far into darkness the world had fallen into. What disgusted him even more than allowing a Noah into the Black Order knowing that they could do nothing to destroy him without angering the Heart was how said Noah and one of God's Apostles was… like that. Clearly they were all eager to set their order of death with those two disgusting creatures being the first to die. The Heart would probably have his head before he was even able to move on to the third one in line but it would be worth it to take out two more of their kind.

Leverier froze when he saw the silver-haired teenage girl turn a corner and offered a small bow. "May I ask what you're doing up so late? One in your delicate condition shouldn't be up wandering around this late at night." Leverier said smoothly.

Lili's eyes were calm as she looked at him before she replied, "You fool the world with your words, Leverier, but you can't fool me. I know what the Black Order's done and what it's planning on doing to the others and to my child."

"I don't understand."

"If I lose this child because of the Black Order's actions, Leverier," Lili warned him, "then the Noah clan and Hell will no longer be the worst of your nightmares."

"Of course."

He was terrified of her but Lili wasn't about to give him a moment to come up with a plan. Now that he knew that she was fully aware that he wanted her child dead, Lili was going to ensure that the Noah clan understood that she wouldn't tolerate her child being killed. It was just now a matter of figuring out to make sure they had the fear of God put into them.

As Leverier watched the teenager walk away, he felt a surge of hatred for her. This _child_ knew nothing of what Hell would be like and if she continued to support that damnable Noah and his actions with another male, she'd know it intimately. Keeping his hatred close to his heart as if afraid that the Heart would feel it, Leverier continued his journey knowing that he now needed to be extra careful in his plans.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

"_It's done although I'm impressed you're allowing it now."_

Allen made no signs that he heard Neah before responding softly, "She needed to know. Choker wouldn't have said anything."

It was almost surreal to watch his friends doing almost the exact same thing that they had done two hundred years ago. What made him happy was to see that a romance that never had a chance to grow between Lenalee and Romero was now in full bloom. Both were happy with each other and he hoped desperately that they could actually be together. He was still haunted by the memories of Lenalee's tearful face as she held Romero's near lifeless body in her arms. _"Careful or you'll end up letting me have more influence."_ Neah warned. _"Do you think it's wise to go against the Heart in such a manner?"_

He didn't know and at the moment he really didn't care. Allen just didn't want to see the pain or fear in his sister's eyes when she realized that two of the three sides wanted to destroy her child. "Probably not but she needed to know why people would be trying to kill her baby." Allen shivered as he felt the familiar feeling of ghostly fingers brushing against his body. "She's in."

He just wondered what his Lili had locked away for her reincarnation to find that was so important; he had never once been able to open that door. Whatever it was, Allen prayed that it would help them.

* * *

><p>lostmoonchild: Of course even I'm wondering what exactly is in the secret room in Lili's room so we'll have to see what that is. So read and review!<p> 


	25. I Know

Author's Note

Hey, everybody! I'm fully aware that this is against the rules but at this moment I find myself unable to care. As I'm sure everybody's aware, Fanfiction(dot)net has been going through a story purge for the past few days and sadly one of my stories has been deleted a mere few days before the purge really got going. Petitions have been flying all over the place, whether they be in stories of their own, PMs, Facebook or any other social networking site, or merely through emails. I have signed three of them to date.

Because I don't feel comfortable posting any more chapters for my stories or new stories at this time, I'm going to put my stories and myself on hiatus until further notice. If the site were to put a yuri or yaoi filter in, I assure everybody that I would support that because I know that people don't always want yaoi or yuri and I can respect that. What I can't respect, however, is receiving no warning whatsoever that one of my stories was going to be deleted unless I changed it. I also cannot respect those that would choose to go to the M-rated section of the site and repeatedly report stories for violence or lemons.

For now, however, I have all of my stories backed up and a new penname in the event that this account is deleted. I'm also in the process of locating a secondary fanfiction site despite the fact that I really and truly do not want to leave this one. I have been here for seven years this summer going by the same penname so for me to actually sit down and consider a new name has been beyond excruciating. This is my identity as a writer. This is who I am as a reader.

I don't know if the administrators are actually paying attention but if they are, I hope they understand that within three days it has upset a majority of its fanbase. From my understanding, other authors are making plans as well to locate a new site and some of their readers may follow. I wouldn't be surprised at this point if someone were making up a new fanfiction site right now that has ratings from K all the way up to NC-17.

If my account isn't deleted by the time this has all calmed down, I'll delete the note and post the chapters. If my account is deleted, I have a new email address for fanfiction related things and I also have a new penname. I'll even be sure that some of my friends here know both my email addresses (the new and current ones) and what my penname will be in the event that this is deleted. I'll even have "In Darkness" back up and entirely rewritten since I didn't have it saved when they destroyed it.

So ja ne for now and I hope to be back with this same account shortly. If not… well, I have everybody's names and I'll let you all know individually that I'm back with a new account if you all accept PMs. If not, I'll drop you a line via review.


End file.
